Dame 12 Razones
by Our Requiem
Summary: Tras el nuevo matrimonio de su padre con Esme, la vida de Isabella cambió radicalmente. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que se le ocurrió preguntarle cuántos hijos tenía. Casi se cae de la silla al escuchar la respuesta. — 12 —dijo Esme embozando una gran sonrisa.
1. 1era Razón

_Tras el nuevo matrimonio de su padre con Esme, la vida de Isabella cambió radicalmente. _  
_Todo iba de maravilla hasta que se le ocurrió preguntarle cuántos hijos tenía. Casi se cae de la silla al escuchar la respuesta. _  
_— 12 —dijo Esme embozando una gran sonrisa._

**Con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de Takeshi Mizuno y alteraciones mías, les presento el primer capítulo de "Dame 12 Razones".**

_Capítulo beteado por Patto Moleres_

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Sólo era cuestión de minutos para que Isabella conociera a su nueva familia.

Recorrió la casa vacía cerciorándose de que no haber olvidado nada. Los pasillos desiertos y las paredes desnudas la hicieron sentir nostálgica. Un largo suspiro brotó de sus labios al entrar a su habitación, que ahora estaba vacía.

Claro que estaba triste por abandonar la casa en la que vivió toda su infancia, pero no puede anteponerla a la felicidad de su padre. Después de todo, él se lo merece.

Hace aproximadamente 2 años su padre, Carlisle Swan, se enamoró como loco de Esme Masen. Los dos, habían cursado juntos algunas clases cuando eran más jóvenes. Sin embargo, no fue hasta en una convención de medicina donde, de casualidad, se reencontraron.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los dos se volvieran pareja. Esme es una mujer muy hermosa, cabello ondulado color caramelo, ojos verdes y una sonrisa a la que nadie se le puede resistir.

Su padre, a pesar de tener ya 55 años, es muy apuesto; cabello rubio rizado y ojos claros. Características que no poseía su única hija, Isabella, de cabello lacio castaño, tez clara y grandes ojos marrones. Tampoco se parecía a su difunta esposa y madre de Isabella, Elizabeth, de cabello rojizo y ojos rasgados color azul.

Desafortunadamente, Carlisle quedó viudo cuando su pequeña tenía solamente 6 años, por lo que tuvo que criarla solo.

Isabella estaba encantada con la idea de que su padre hubiese encontrado a una buena mujer, sobretodo una como Esme.

Ella la conoció cuando cumplieron un par de meses de novios. Isabella, a sus 17 años, era una excelente cocinera, por lo que propuso prepararles una cena especial. Esme estaba impresionada por sus talentos. Ambas se cayeron bien al instante.

Ella sabía, por lo poco que le había contado su padre, que Esme llevaba 10 años divorciada y que tenía hijos.

Aquella noche mientras cenaban, Carlisle tuvo que salir rápido hacia el hospital por una emergencia, dejándolas solas a las dos justo cuando disfrutaban del postre. Isabella aprovechó el momento para preguntarle más detalles al respecto.

Resultó que, con el pasar del tiempo, Esme y su ex esposo, Alexander Cullen, ya no llevaban una buena relación.

La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando, una noche, él llegó ebrio a casa y golpeó a su hijo mayor. Ella furiosa y horrorizada a la vez, lo detuvo pero no salió ilesa y recibió también algunos golpes. Al día siguiente, inmediatamente habló con sus abogados para levantar una orden de restricción y solicitar el divorcio.

Isabella escuchaba atenta la conversación y al terminar, abrazó a Esme. Ella le devolvió el abrazo y le confesó que estaba en verdad muy nerviosa por conocerla, pero ahora que lo hacía, sabía que Carlisle había hecho un gran trabajo como padre.

Conforme la noche avanzaba Isabella le hacía más preguntas a la novia de su padre. Esme tenía su propio despacho de Diseño de Imagen, donde se encargaba de pulir, tanto física como mentalmente, en su mayoría, a políticos y celebridades.

—Isabella es un nombre muy hermoso —dijo Esme embozando una gran sonrisa —. ¿Tus padres lo eligieron por algún motivo en particular?

—Según sé, así se llamaba la mejor amiga de mi mamá —contó Isabella con nostalgia—. Ella y su pareja fallecieron al poco tiempo que mis papás se casaron. Supongo que mamá quería mantener su recuerdo presente.

El asunto de la madre de Isabella era un tema que Esme estaba aterrada a tocar. Ella sabía que Carlisle no había tratado de iniciar una relación desde que perdió a Elizabeth.

Isabella notó la incomodidad de Esme y, tomando su mano, negó lentamente con la cabeza. Indicándole que no era necesario seguir por ese rumbo.

Dejando el tema de lado, las dos se embarcaron en distintos temas de conversación. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que a Isabella se le ocurrió preguntarle cuántos hijos tenía.

Casi se cae de la silla al escuchar la respuesta.

— 12 —dijo Esme embozando una gran sonrisa.

Como si haber dado a luz a 12 niños fuese lo más normal del universo.

Bueno, tal vez lo era. Pero el número simplemente era poco común.

Isabella sonrió al recordar todo el alboroto que le causó ese número. Su padre le contó días después que ya los había conocido y que, los 12, eran jóvenes excepcionales.

Así pasaron los meses, la relación entre su padre y Esme iba como miel sobre hojuelas por lo que no le sorprendió que luego de un tiempo le dieran la noticia de que contraerían matrimonio.

—Quiero que tú y Carlisle vivan con nosotros en nuestra casa. ¿Qué opinas? —le preguntó Esme con cautela—. No quiero forzarte a nada. Sólo quiero que toda mi familia esté unida. Mis hijos están felices con mi decisión, no te lo propondría si no fuese así.

¿Cómo negarse a esa petición?

Fue de esta manera que en cuestión de días, Carlisle puso en venta su hogar y comenzaron a empacar sus pertenencias para mudarse con Esme y su nueva familia.

—No es una casa común —le platicó Esme entre risas—, es un viejo condominio de departamentos. Viví allí cuando era pequeña, mi padre los rentaba. Cuando él falleció, me lo dejó como herencia. Lo mandamos a remodelar esperando que alguien quisiera comprarlo; sin embargo, con mi repentino divorcio, no tuve más que mudarme allí con mis hijos y adaptarlo como una gran casa.

—Suena divertido —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Isabella.

—En ella sólo viven 8 de mis hijos —concluyó Esme—. Por eso hay espacio de sobra para ti y para Carlisle.

**XXX**

—Hija, ¿esto es todo? —gritó su padre desde el piso de abajo, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Sí. Eso es todo. Bajo enseguida —sin agregar nada más, volvió a suspirar y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Bajó de dos en dos las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Allí, muy quietecito, se encontraba Bear, el _Golden Retriever_ que su padre le obsequió cuando ella cumplió los 15 años. Con un silbido, Bear caminó hasta ella moviendo la cola emocionado.

—¿Listo para conocer tu nuevo hogar? —le preguntó Isabella a su mascota.

Besó su cabeza y tomando su correa, se dirigieron hasta el auto de Carlisle quien terminaba de meter lo restante de su equipaje.

La zona a donde ahora se dirigían no estaba muy alejada de su escuela, eso la tranquilizó un poco. Temía que su padre le pidiera que se transfiriera a otra preparatoria. En cuestión de meses se graduaría, por lo que cambiarse en esas fechas no era lo mejor.

Isabella iba a preguntar si ya casi llegaban a su destino cuando el celular de su padre comenzó a repicar.

—Dr. Swan —contestó serio—. Vladimir, te pedí que me cubrieras el resto del día. Bells y yo estamos en medio de la mudan… ¿En los análisis de sangre? ¿Revisaste bien? Sí. Sí, entiendo. De acuerdo, voy para allá.

—¿Papá? —preguntó Isabella al ver el cambio en el rostro de su padre.

—Hija, uno de mis pacientes está ahora en terapia intensiva. Tengo que regresar al hospital.

—¿Crees poder dejarme e irte? —pidió la castaña.

—¿Crees poder perdonarme si los envío a ti y a Bear en taxi? —devolvió avergonzado.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza fingiendo que estaba de acuerdo. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que su padre desapareciera de esa manera por cuestiones de trabajo.

Ser la hija de un doctor implicaba sacrificios algunas veces. Sin embargo, ahora no se sentía muy confiada de llegar sola hasta el hogar de Esme. Después de todo, por fin conocería a sus "nuevos hermanos".

Carlisle se estacionó, tomó una libreta de la guantera del coche y anotó una dirección.

—Toma un taxi y pídele que te lleve a esta dirección. Trataré de llegar allá lo antes posible —dijo él—. Lo lamento, cariño.

—Descuida —respondió Isabella quitándole importancia—. Ten cuidado.

Su padre le dedicó una sonrisa triste. Isabella besó su mejilla y bajó del auto junto con Bear. No tardó ni 5 minutos en encontrar un taxi, le leyó la dirección y el conductor asintió adentrándose al tráfico de la ciudad.

La zona comenzó a hacerse más y más elegante conforme el taxi avanzaba. Las casas eran grandes y hermosas, llenas de jardines y decoraciones preciosas.

Un edificio en particular llamó su atención. Pintado completamente de blanco con un enorme portón y balcones en marrón, dándole un toque fino y minimalista.

—Es aquí, señorita —dijo el conductor llamando su atención.

Aparcaron justo enfrente del gran edificio. En el portón se encontraba un joven rubio que le daba indicaciones a los mismos hombres de la mudanza que fueron por sus muebles horas atrás.

Isabella le pagó al conductor y salió poco entusiasmada del taxi. Releyó mil veces el pedazo de papel que tenía en las manos, asegurándose que coincidiera con el del edificio.

Y así era.

Tomando su bolso y a Bear fuerte de la correa, cruzó la calle. El joven se giró y ella pudo observarlo mejor: cabello rizado y rubio, peinado por completo hacia atrás, portaba pantalones de vestir oscuros y una camisa arremangada hasta los codos color azulada. Sus ojos eran verdes, idénticos a los de Esme, por lo que no reparó en sonreír al ver esta familiaridad.

—Eres Isabella, ¿verdad? —dijo él devolviéndole una sonrisa—. Estábamos esperándote. Los de la mudanza terminaron de subir las cosas a tu habitación, iba a acomodarlas por ti pero… llegaste justo a tiempo. Mi nombre es Jasper… El hijo mayor.

—Mucho gusto. Esme me contó muchas cosas sobre ti. ¿Eres pediatra, verdad? —dijo Isabella.

—Pues sí —señaló él un tanto avergonzado—. ¿Y quién es él? —Jasper se puso en cuclillas para acariciar al perro.

Bear, a pesar de que tenía serios problemas con las personas nuevas, se dejó acariciar y hasta movió la cola en signo de aprobación.

—Él es Bear. ¿Crees que haya algún problema con que…?

—Para nada. Nos encantan los perros. Rosalie y Demetri solían traer perros de la calle aquí a escondidas —dice él como recordando algo agradable—. Pero en fin. Pasa, los demás no deben de tardar en llegar.

**XXX**

—Tardarás un poco en acostumbrarte a esta casa, es algo confusa —le explicó Jasper al adentrarse al edificio—. En el primer piso está mi habitación y la tuya está en el tercero. ¿Por qué no dejamos a Bear descansar allí mientras te doy un recorrido por el lugar?

Isabella asintió. Un jadeo se apoderó de su garganta al ver que, para transportarse de piso a piso, debían usar un ascensor. Jamás habían sido de su agrado. Un trauma que adquirió desde pequeña.

Aferrándose a la correa de Bear, sobrevivió al viaje. Jasper la guió hasta su nueva habitación. Era grande, muy grande. Con un balcón propio y hasta una pequeña sala para recibir visitas.

—Tienes que recordar que éste era antes un condominio de departamentos, por lo que todas las habitaciones parecen casas pequeñas —musitó Jasper.

—Está hermosa, gracias.

Isabella sirvió algo de agua en un platón para Bear y dejándolo en una alfombra, salió de la habitación para seguir conociendo su nuevo hogar. Ahora optaron por utilizar las escaleras para subir al siguiente piso.

—Éste es el quinto piso. Aquí está la sala y la cocina —le mostró Jasper—. También la habitación de mi madre que, supongo, compartirá con Carlisle.

Isabella caminó absorta a lo que Jasper acababa de decirle hasta la gran pared de vidrio que daba una vista increíble de la ciudad.

—¿Qué opinas? —dijo el rubio acercándose a donde estaba ella.

—Jamás había visto algo así —confesó deslumbrada—. Son afortunados de vivir aquí.

—Somos —corrigió él riendo—. Recuerda que a partir de ahora, ésta también es tu casa.

El sonido del ascensor hace eco en la habitación, un par de jóvenes salen de allí platicando como si nada.

—Ethan, Elijah. Vengan un momento —los llama Jasper—. Ya llegó Isabella.

Mientras se acercan, Isabella trata de observar sus rostros. Aunque se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver que son… ¿Idénticos?

—¡Hermanita! —canturrea uno—. Es un gusto conocerte por fin. Yo soy Ethan. Espero que Jasper te haya recibido bien.

Ethan es alto, su tez es blanca y los ojos de Esme adornan su rostro. Su cabello es color cobrizo, y está usando un corte a la moda, peinado con gel haciendo que el cabello apunte por todos lados. Está vestido con jeans, un saco negro y una playera verde de diseños raros.

Es sumamente atractivo.

Sin dejar que Isabella diga algo, la estrecha en sus brazos con fuerza cortándole la respiración.

—Ethan, basta —dice el otro rodando los ojos—. Yo soy Elijah. Carlisle nos ha contado mucho sobre ti.

Elijah… Es idéntico a Ethan, sólo que este tiene el cabello un poco más corto. Viste jeans, un suéter azul y lleva lentes de pasta negra. Igual de apuesto y atractivo.

Isabella tiene que dar un paso hacia atrás para enfocar bien la mirada. ¿Está viendo doble?

—¿Ustedes son…?

—Gemelos idénticos —dice Ethan riendo y pasando la mano por la espalda de su hermano—. No te preocupes si llegas a confundirnos, nuestra madre aún lo hace.

Elijah sonríe, como si él y su hermano hubiesen recordado algo gracioso. Tal vez una anécdota de cuando eran niños.

—¿Sabían que hay un perro deambulando por el pasillo de mi habitación? —una cuarta voz se escucha desde el ascensor.

Bear no tarda nada en reunirse con su dueña, Isabella hace memoria tratando de recordar si cerró bien la habitación en la que estaba su perro. A la mejor dejó la puerta entreabierta.

—Isabella, él es Christian —le anuncia Jasper y luego se dirige a su hermano—. El perro es de Isabella, ella ocupará la habitación vacía de tu piso.

Frente a ella aparece un joven distinto a Jasper, los gemelos e incluso la misma Esme. Su cabello rubio es muy corto, su tez está bronceada y sus ojos son color miel. Lleva jeans grisáceos y camisa blanca. Luce bastante atractivo… Como el resto de sus hermanos.

—Pensé que llegabas hasta mañana, Isabella —dice Christian sonriéndole y estrechando su mano—. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.

—Lamento que Bear te haya causado problemas.

—No te preocupes, Demetri y Rose siempre usaban mi piso para ocultar a los perros que rescataban —dijo él quitándole importancia—. Como sea, qué bueno que ya estás aquí. Bienvenida.

—Gracias —contestó ella.

Cuando Isabella se disponía a sentarse en la sala para conversar con Jasper, Christian, Ethan y Elijah, más voces se hicieron presentes.

—Creo que estás en problemas —rió la primera voz.

—Jake te dije claramente que… —la segunda voz sonaba molesta.

—¡Ya sé lo que me dijiste! Maldito Ethan, me las vas a pagar —dijo una voz familiar.

Tres hombres más entraron a la habitación.

Uno era alto, cabello oscuro y corto como el de Christian pero la tez tan blanca como la de Jasper y los ojos verdes como Esme. Portaba un traje negro con corbata.

El otro era rubio, los usuales ojos verdes, una sonrisa impactante y llevaba jeans y una camisa de manga larga color azul marino. Muy guapo.

Cuando dirigió su mirada al tercer hombre su rostro entero se paralizó.

—¿Jacob? —llamó ella.

—¿Bella? —dijo él frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Elijah uniéndose a la conversación.

—Es mi compañera de Biología —le respondió Jacob a su hermano para después dirigirse a la joven castaña—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tenemos algún proyecto pendiente?

Vaya, esto era incómodo.

—¿Eres hijo de Esme? —preguntó Isabella con la boca abierta.

El joven que estaba frente a ella era Jacob Cullen. Un tipo no tan alto, fornido con tez bronceada y ojos oscuros. Compartía la clase de biología con él. No se hablaban mucho, se limitaban a seguir las indicaciones de su profesor.

—Jake, no seas maleducado —le reclamó Jasper usando su tono autoritario de hermano mayor—. Isabella es la hija de Carlisle. Le dije a Ethan que te avisara que ella vendría hoy.

—Ethan no me dijo nada —se excusó Jacob aún impactado por descubrir que ella era su "nueva hermana".

—¿No lo hice? ¡Ups! —soltó una carcajada Ethan.

Jacob le dedicó una mirada asesina y sin agregar nada más o siquiera disculparse con Isabella por su actitud mezquina, regresó al elevador.

—Por fin te conocemos, Isabella —dijo el hombre de traje y cabello oscuro—. Lamento mucho el comportamiento de Jake.

—No, está bien. Yo también necesito unos minutos para asimilarlo —admitió.

—Quien fuera a decir que tu compañero de clase terminaría siendo tu hermano. Claro que hay mucho que asimilar —rió el rubio de camisa azul marino—. Oh, perdón por mis malos modales. Mi nombre es Demetri. Hermanita, es un gusto conocerte.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba ella, rodeó su cintura y besó con delicadeza su mejilla. Isabella trató de sonreír, pero tal cercanía la hizo sentir incómoda.

—Yo soy Félix —dijo el hombre de cabello oscuro, ayudándole a Isabella a quitarse a Demetri de encima—. Discúlpalo. Tiene serios problemas de conducta.

Ethan, Elijah y los demás se echaron a reír.

**XXX**

Jasper se excusó para ir a la cocina y preparar un poco de café para la nueva integrante de la familia. Mientras esto ocurría, Christian fue a buscar a Jacob prácticamente arrastrándolo hasta la sala para que recibiera como se debía a Isabella.

Al poco tiempo se les unió otro de los hermanos: Emmett; que no paraba de admirar a Isabella. Él era uno de los menores, jugaba baloncesto para el equipo de su universidad. Llevaba un pantalón deportivo, era alto, muy alto, cabello oscuro y rizado y, para no variar, los ojos verdosos de Esme.

Ya instalados y bebiendo café, Isabella pudo observarlos a todos mejor. El parecido entre los hermanos era impresionante.

Sonrió internamente al recordar que ahora esas 8 personas formaban parte de su familia. Sus hermanos.

—¿Y cómo te sientes con todos estos cambios, Isabella? —le preguntó Christian—. No debe ser fácil después de vivir sola toda la vida y de repente ya tienes casa llena.

—Para ser sincera, siempre quise tener una familia grande. En las festividades de Navidad y Año Nuevo, mi padre y yo las pasábamos solos. Creo que será agradable el convivir con todos ustedes.

—En Navidad embriagamos a Emmett y él se pone a cantar karaoke toda la noche —confiesa Ethan con una risotada y todos se le unen, incluso Isabella, pero Emmett simplemente guarda silencio y se sonroja.

—Cuando éramos más chicos ahí sí que era tormentoso, al menos para nuestra madre —rió Jasper—. Los 12 nos peleábamos por tener el regalo de navidad más grande.

—Debió ser divertido —dijo Isabella con nostalgia—. Pero, ¿fue difícil?

—¿El qué? —preguntó Demetri sin entender bien a que se refería la castaña.

—El convivir los 12 juntos.

—No siempre. Esme siempre supo cómo distribuirnos —comenta Félix con una gran sonrisa—. Jasper y yo, por ser los mayores, éramos inseparables; luego los mellizos, Demetri y Rosalie, siempre estaban juntos; Christian pasaba horas encerrado en su habitación; Ethan, Elijah y Edward, estaban metidos en sus cosas; Alice era muy solitaria, igual que Emmett; y Jacob y Matthew eran unidos hasta que…

Jacob rodó los ojos por el comentario.

Isabella detectó nombres desconocidos mientras Félix le platicaba: la muy mencionada, Rosalie, melliza de Demetri; Alice, Edward y Matthew. La actitud de Jacob la hizo sentir curiosa, por lo que no reparó en preguntar:

—¿Matthew?

—Ese hombre ya no tiene los pies en el suelo —murmuró Christian con tristeza.

Isabella no entendía muy bien a lo que se referían. Demetri al darse cuenta de esto, tomó el control remoto y prendió la televisión. Al instante, un joven de unos 16 años apareció en la pantalla.

Posaba para los fotógrafos mientras desfilaba en la alfombra roja del estreno de una película.

Isabella recordó haber visto su rostro en un cartel del cine, pero no estaba muy segura.

—Él es el hermano menor —dijo Jasper—, Matt Cullen. Es actor de una serie de películas muy popular entre las adolescentes.

—Sí, creo que lo he visto antes —musitó la castaña—. ¿Cómo es que es actor?

—Nuestro tío, el hermano de Esme, es productor de cine y le pidió a Matt que hiciera una audición. No pasaron más de dos semanas cuando se hizo de un agente y un publicista y comenzó a actuar en películas —relató Elijah.

El joven de la pantalla se acerca a una reportera y comienza a coquetearle, mientras ella trata de realizar la entrevista con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Luce taaan falso —comentó Ethan—. ¿Quién le dijo a ese niño que sabía actuar?

—Ethan —lo reprendió Elijah, su gemelo—. No seas así.

—Matt vive en Los Ángeles la mayoría del tiempo —dijo Jacob rompiendo el silencio—. Cuando no está grabando pasa unos días aquí en casa.

—¿Ustedes a qué se dedican? ¿Trabajan? ¿Estudian? —preguntó Isabella con interés— Sé que Jasper es médico… Y ahora que Matthew es actor.

Todos rieron al unísono.

—Yo soy chef —tomó la palabra Félix—. Ahora trabajo como head-chef en un restaurante de comida italiana.

—Estoy por terminar mi posgrado en Negocios Internacionales —sonrió victorioso Christian.

—Alice y yo trabajamos como modelos para la línea de ropa de Rosalie —dijo Demetri posando su brazo en la espalda de Isabella.

—¿Rosalie? —el nombre había sido mencionado ya varias veces. Le fue imposible a Isabella no preguntar por ella.

—Mi melliza —contestó Demetri—. Estudió diseño de modas en Milán. Nuestro padre le otorgó un préstamo para que abriera su propia boutique. Le va bastante bien. Alice y yo nos encargamos de modelar y posar en sesiones fotográficas usando sus diseños. Rose y Alice viven en un departamento en Nueva York. Aunque vienen a visitarnos muy a menudo.

Isabella asentía maravillada por la diversidad de carreras en las que cursaban sus nuevos hermanos.

—Por cierto —le recordó Demetri a Félix—, ¿ya reprendiste a Jake por haber descompuesto tu computadora?

La conversación entre los habitantes de la casa continuó con naturalidad.

Félix, Demetri y Jacob se adentraron en una discusión sin llegar a algún acuerdo; Jasper y Christian comentaban algo sobre el baño descompuesto del tercer piso; los gemelos platicaban animadamente y Emmett... continuaba mirándola sin ningún inconveniente.

Observó cautelosa a cada uno de sus nuevos hermanos, hasta que una ola de calor la azotó de repente.

La joven sacudió la cabeza pensando en que, de esta forma, el malestar pasaría. Sin embargo, estaba en lo incorrecto y sólo logró que el mareo la aturdiera aún más.

Su visión se tornó borrosa. Mentalmente trataba de mantenerse tranquila, este tipo de episodios no le eran ajenos. Acercó con torpeza su mano en la mesa para darle un sorbo a su taza de café pero, al intentarlo, consiguió derramar el líquido caliente en el suelo.

Ocho pares de ojos la miraron de inmediato.

—¿Isabella? —la llamó Jasper, que estaba sentado justo a su lado—. ¿Estás bien?

La castaña solamente logró negar un poco con la cabeza antes de perder el control de su cuerpo y dejarse caer a un abismo de inconsciencia.

**XXX**

—Creo que ya está volviendo en sí —escuchó decir Isabella a Jasper—. Félix, pásame mi maletín.

—Isabella —llamaba Demetri—. Isabella.

La joven arrugó sus párpados dejando entrar poco a poco la luz a sus ojos. Al abrirlos por completo, le tardó un instante ubicar el lugar donde se encontraba. La mirada angustiada de Demetri, Félix y Jasper le dieron la bienvenida. Al inspeccionar el lugar, se dio cuenta que estaba acostada en la cama de su nueva habitación. ¿La habrían llevado en brazos hasta allí?

—¿Quieres sentarte? —preguntó Jasper. Isabella asintió despacio—. De acuerdo, aquí vamos.

Impulsándose en sus codos, Isabella logró encontrar una posición cómoda. Jasper tomó su brazo derecho y, utilizando su baumanómetro, midió su presión arterial.

Tras comprobar que todo estaba estable, prosiguió a usar su estetoscopio.

—¿Te sientes mareada? ¿Quieres devolver el estómago? —el tono de Jasper era serio. Ahora no era su nuevo hermano mayor, sino el Dr. Cullen.

—No —contestó Isabella—. De repente sentí mucho calor y todo se volvió borroso.

—Tenemos suerte de tener un médico general en la familia —musitó Félix.

—Pediatra —corrigió Jasper con una sonrisa. Los signos vitales de Isabella estaban en orden—. Todo parece estar bien. Quizá sólo es agotamiento. ¿Has descansado bien últimamente?

De los labios de Isabella brotó un suspiro.

—Con los preparativos de la mudanza, creo que me he estado exigiendo demasiado —confesó.

—Entonces eso fue lo que causó tu desmayo. Trata de descansar el resto de la tarde, duerme temprano y mañana, te aseguro, te sentirás mucho mejor.

—Gracias, Jasper. Y disculpen los inconvenientes.

—No eres la primera que se desmaya en la casa —relató Demetri burlón—. Hace un par de años, Ethan se cortó con un cuchillo y, al ver la sangre, Elijah se desmayó. Lo gracioso aquí, es que Ethan también se desvaneció. Dicen que es cosa de gemelos, pero yo creo que es porque los dos le temen a la sangre.

Félix e Isabella rieron al escuchar aquella historia. Jasper, en cambio, le dedicó una mirada recriminatoria a su hermano, no era correcto burlarse de lo sucedido.

—Toc, Toc —dos golpecitos en la puerta, y una voz cantarina, sonaron en la habitación.

Al voltear a ver al inesperado invitado, Bella se quedó boquiabierta. Una mujer de estatura media, cuerpo delgado, cabello negro hasta los hombros, esperaba paciente en el pasillo.

—Tú debes de ser Isabella —sonrió la joven—. Mucho gusto, yo soy Alice. Bienvenida a la familia.

En verdad que la belleza Alice era envidiable. Sus ojos eran azules, a diferencia del resto de sus hermanos. Vestía jeans bastante ceñidos, tacones negros altísimos, una blusa roja y un saco oscuro. Con gracia y perfección, recogió su cabello negro para acomodarlo del lado izquierdo de su rostro.

—Escuché que te desmayaste. No te preocupes, Jasper es el mejor médico de la historia —sonrió Alice mostrando una hilera perfecta de dientes blancos. Acto seguido, besó a su hermano mayor en la mejilla para después hacerlo con Isabella.

—Ya estoy bien, gracias. Mucho gusto en conocerte. Tus hermanos me han hablado mucho de ti.

—Espero que cosas buenas, aunque no lo creas, estos idiotas hicieron de mi vida un infierno —dijo Alice rodando los ojos y dándole un golpe a Félix y a Demetri en el brazo.

—¿Y Rose? —preguntó interesado Demetri por su melliza.

—En Nueva York. Papá quería hablar con ella.

—¿Hablar con ella? ¿De qué? —cuestionó extrañado Félix.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Elijah está en casa? —Alice se sentó en la cama junto a Isabella—. El maldito me prometió que iríamos hoy a cenar al nuevo restaurante japonés y no ha contestado mis mensajes.

Los cuatro hermanos hablaban como si Isabella no estuviese allí, cosa que ella apreció. La cotidianidad en las relaciones fraternales entre ellos era como una brisa fresca. Ella hubiese dado lo que fuese de pequeña por tener hermanos; bromear, acordar citas, contarse secretos, incluso sólo saludarse por las mañanas antes de partir a la escuela.

La infancia de Isabella, tras la muerte de su madre, fue muy solitaria. Con Carlisle viviendo prácticamente en el hospital, Isabella tuvo que aprender a cuidarse ella sola. Incluso cuando contraía enfermedades, ella debía encargarse de tomarse su medicamento, asear la casa y cocinar su propia comida con tan solo 9 años.

—¡Ah! ¡¿De quién es este perrito?! —gritó emocionada Alice sacando a Isabella de sus pensamientos.

—Mío. Su nombre es Bear —respondió Isabella con timidez.

—¡Bear! —en cuclillas, Alice acariciaba y besaba al perro con mucho cariño—. ¡Es tan lindo!

El Golden Retriever lucía encantado con las atenciones de los nuevos hermanos de su dueña.

—Por culpa de las alergias de Matthew jamás pudimos tener perros en la casa… Bueno, excepto los que Rose y Demetri metían a escondidas —rió Alice. Después de consentir a la mascota de su nueva hermana, volvió a sentarse junto a ella, ahora admirando su larga cabellera castaña.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Isabella con incomodidad. Tanto la mirada de Alice como la de Emmett eran sumamente penetrantes. Tal vez era algo de familia.

—Prométeme que me dejarás peinarte tu cabello algún día.

—¿Peinarme?

— Tu color es muy lindo, si lo onduláramos lucirías preciosa, Bella —dijo Alice.

Isabella frunció el ceño sin entender muy bien sus palabras, sobretodo porque la llamó de la misma, y única manera, en la que la llamaba su papá.

—¿Bella? —preguntó Demetri cruzándose de brazos.

—Bella —explicó Alice con obviedad—. Isabella… Bella —Demetri se encogió de hombros. Alice rodó los ojos ante tal gesto—. Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Puedo arreglar tu cabello algún día?

—Alice es estilista —añadió Jasper con una sonrisa— Ésta enana hace mucho más que sólo modelar.

Jasper no se salvó de recibir un golpe por el apodo que le había asignado a Alice desde que sólo era una bebé.

—En fin —dijo Félix—, Tengo que ir a hacer unas llamadas, ¿necesitas algo más, Isabella?

La castaña negó despacio embozando una sonrisa.

—Será mejor que la dejemos descansar —pidió Jasper—. Trata de dormir, Isabella. Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en avisarnos.

—¿Le dijiste lo del baño? —le preguntó Demetri a su hermano mayor.

—¡Cierto! Por poco lo olvidaba. Isabella, el baño de este piso no sirve. Tendrás que usar el del piso de abajo, es el más grande. Mañana mismo hablaré con el plomero para que arregle el tuyo y no pases por inconvenientes.

—No es ningún inconveniente. Entiendo. Gracias.

—¡Ciao, Bella! —se despidió Alice besando sus dos mejillas.

En cuanto se quedó sola, Bear trepó a la cama de su dueña y se acostó a su lado, como solía hacerlo siempre.

Isabella se giró para abrazarlo con fuerza. Cuando trató de conciliar el sueño, una discusión en el piso de arriba pudo escucharse.

Reconoció las voces de los gemelos, de Christian y Jacob. Los cuatro parecían argumentar sin llegar a ningún acuerdo. Si no fuese por que, nuevamente, la voz del hermano mayor, Jasper, llegó a arreglar la situación, el alboroto no hubiese terminado.

La castaña soltó una risita. El ambiente era tan cálido. Por primera vez, sentía que pertenecía a una verdadera familia, rodeada de hermanos donde el problema más grande al que se enfrentaría eran peleas sin importancia.

Y así, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, dejó que el cansancio la venciera.

**XXX**

Bear comenzó a revolverse entre las sábanas buscando la salida. El movimiento hizo que Isabella abriera los ojos. Su habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, sólo podía distinguirse por la abertura inferior de la puerta la luz del pasillo.

La castaña desconocía el tiempo en el que duró dormida. Bear le gruñía a la puerta repetidamente. ¿Había alguien afuera de su habitación?

Parándose con cuidado de la cama, un sonido en el pasillo se hizo presente. Era un estruendo metálico extraño.

La castaña tragó saliva nerviosa. Descalza, caminó hasta su puerta y respirando profundamente, se armó de valor para encarar a su visitante nocturno.

—¡Hermanita! —saludó Demetri.

El rubio llevaba una camiseta sin mangas blanca y jeans. Isabella pudo distinguir un símbolo céltico tatuado en el brazo izquierdo de Demetri. Aunque quisiera negarlo, el mellizo era bastante atractivo.

Isabella lo miró extrañada por su presencia. Acto seguido, sus ojos se posaron en un pequeño carrito metálico que trataba de acomodar Demetri en la pared cercana.

—No quería despertarte. Félix te preparó la cena. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—M-Mejor. Gracias —titubeó con incomodidad.

La vibra que emanaba de Demetri le causaba escalofríos. Siempre tratando de avergonzarla y coquetearle.

—¿Segura que estás bien? —preguntó Demetri avanzando hasta posicionarse frente a ella, acorralándola en la puerta. Su voz era aterciopelada e hipnótica—. Si quieres puedo quedarme a dormir contigo, hermanita. Yo velaré tus sueños.

—No juegues —pidió Isabella con toda la seriedad que pudo. El rostro de Demetri no estaba ni a 30 centímetros lejos del suyo.

—¿Quién dijo que estoy jugando? —Susurró él al oído de la castaña utilizando un tono lascivo—. Si quieres que me… acueste contigo. Lo haré.

Y al decir estas palabras, sus labios rozaron la comisura de los de Isabella, que ahogó un gemido tras el gesto.

Lo único que se le ocurrió a ella, en ese momento, fue alejarlo con las palmas de sus manos con fuerza.

Demetri soltó una risotada y, antes de marcharse por el pasillo, le prometió:

—Cuando te mejores, te robaré un beso de verdad.

Tras el incómodo episodio, el cansancio de Isabella pareció marcharse, por lo que optó por sentarse en la cama acariciando el pelaje dorado de Bear.

¿Cuál era el problema de Demetri? Ella jamás le dio señales de malas intenciones. Además, ¿cómo se le ocurría que algo podía suceder entre ellos dos? ¿Acaso olvidaba que la madre de él y el padre de Isabella contraerían matrimonio en un par de semanas?

Isabella suspiró derrotada y confundida. A partir de ahora, se prometió tener más cuidado con Demetri. Trataría de llevar una relación meramente cordial con él y, si fuese necesario, evitarlo a toda costa.

Minutos después, buscó entre sus pertenencias su teléfono celular y marcó el número de su papá. El reloj marcaba más de las 9 de la noche y él no había aparecido en su habitación. Probablemente seguía en el hospital.

Tomó un poco de pan tostado del plato que dejó Demetri en el carrito y esperó a que entrara la llamada.

—_Dr. Cullen._

Carlisle debió haber estado tan distraído que no revisó la pantalla antes de contestar.

—¿Papá? Es Bella.

—_¿Qué sucede, hija? ¿Necesitas algo?_

—¿Regresarás pronto? —preguntó Isabella con toda la indiferencia que pudo, sin embargo, estas palabras sonaron mas como una súplica.

—_Mi paciente aún se encuentra delicado. Si los medicamentos que le acabamos de poner no funcionan, tendré que operarlo esta misma noche._

—Lamento escuchar eso —y no era mentira.

—_Debo irme, pequeña. Pero antes, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo te recibieron los chicos?_

De los labios de Isabella estuvo a punto de contarle el extraño incidente con Demetri pero, ¿para qué incomodar a su papá con cosas sin importancia?

—Todos son muy amables. Incluso Jasper me atendió cuando me desmayé por…

—_Sienna, busca a los familiares del paciente de la habitación 34_ —masculló Carlisle sin poner atención a lo que acababa de decir su hija.

—¿Papá? —volvió a decir Isabella.

—_Me alegra que te hayan tratado bien, Bells. Hablamos luego._

Y sin agregar algunas palabras de despedida, cortó la llamada.

Podría decirse que Isabella estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato indiferente de parte de su padre. No podía culparlo, ella sabía perfectamente que Carlisle se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio. No por nada era uno de los mejores médicos cirujanos de la ciudad.

Sin embargo, al estar ahora en una casa nueva con gente desconocida, en verdad añoraba la compañía de su padre.

—No me gusta estar sola —le confesó Isabella a Bear mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Bear, como si pudiese entenderla, dejó que su dueña llorara en silencio sobre su pelaje.

**XXX**

Cerca de las 11 de la noche, Isabella se armó de valor para salir de su habitación con rumbo al baño del piso inferior.

Según tenía entendido, ese piso le pertenecía a Emmett y los gemelos, por lo que esperó a que cayera más la noche para escabullirse de prisa y sin causar ninguna molestia.

Tomó su cepillo de dientes y pasta, antes de abandonar la habitación.

Bajar por el ascensor no era una opción, por lo que optó por las escaleras. Al llegar a su destino, se percató de que era bastante distinta la decoración de ese piso al que compartían ella y Christian.

Una sala de sillones de cuero oscuro estaban acomodados frente a una gran pantalla de plasma llena de consolas de videojuegos y dvd's.

Este piso, en definitiva, le pertenecía a un trío de hombres.

Sin perder más tiempo fisgoneando, Isabella buscó la puerta del sanitario. Por sentido común, optó por abrir la única puerta metálica del lugar.

Probablemente en el rostro de Isabella se hubiese formado una sonrisa de victoria al haber abierto la puerta correcta. Sin embargo, en cuanto comenzaba a formar una, el torso desnudo (y muy bien marcado) de Emmett, fue lo primero que vio.

Su nuevo hermano llevaba una toalla anudada a la cintura, su cabello y cuerpo mojados: acababa de salir de la ducha.

Los ojos de Emmett se abrieron de golpe al ver a Isabella de frente.

—¡Perdón! —gritó la castaña asustada sin dejar pasar más segundos.

Isabella jamás había estado tan sonrojada y apenada como estaba en esos momentos.

¡Vaya forma de iniciar una relación fraternal con Emmett!

A paso rápido, caminó por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a las escaleras cuando un par de murmullos la detuvieron.

—No seas metiche – se reprendió mentalmente.

Las voces de Elijah y Ethan se filtraban por una puerta entreabierta. La curiosidad la invadió y, tratando de guardar silencio, escuchó con mayor claridad de lo que hablaban los gemelos.

—Hay algo que debo decirte —dice Ethan con seriedad.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunta su gemelo.

—Hace mucho tiempo que hemos estado juntos… ¿no?

—Así es.

—No sé cómo explicarlo. Pero contigo me siento… diferente —la voz de Ethan se escucha avergonzada.

Isabella ahora cubre su boca con la palma de su mano, muere de curiosidad por saber de lo que hablan Ethan y Elijah.

Está tan concentrada en lo que escucha, que no siente cuando Emmett se posiciona detrás de ella. El joven ya cambió la toalla por pantalones deportivos y su pecho desnudo por una camisa blanca.

—¿Qué haces? —le dice Emmett a Isabella.

Ella ignora la pregunta y haciéndole una señal con el dedo índice contra sus labios, busca continuar escuchando la conversación de los gemelos.

—Wow. Mi corazón está latiendo muy deprisa. No, no puedo detenerlo —murmura Ethan—. Me muero de celos al verte con otras personas. No puedo evitarlo. Pero… es que tú no lo entiendes.

—¿Qué? —exclama Elijah con molestia.

—Me enamoré de ti —confiesa Ethan finalmente.

En cuanto estas palabras salen de la boca de Ethan, le es inevitable a Isabella soltar un gemido estruendoso.

Siente como sus mejillas comienzan a sonrojarse y ahora son sus dos manos las que cubren su boca.

En definitiva no esperaba escuchar aquella reveladora confesión.

Carlisle la crió libre de prejuicios, por lo que ella no tiene ningún problema con las relaciones homosexuales. Pero, ¿una relación entre hermanos?

No está segura de cómo se siente al respecto.

—¿Isabella? —la llama Emmett al ver que se ha quedado en silencio por completo.

—R-Regresaré a m-mi habitación —titubeó Isabella, buscando con la mirada la salida más próxima.

—Está bien —responde él no muy convencido por su actitud.

La castaña está a punto de abandonar el lugar cuando los gemelos aparecen en el pasillo.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Elijah al ver a Emmett e Isabella parados fuera de la habitación.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Isabella? —dijo Ethan pasando las manos por su cabello cobrizo. Sus ojos esmeraldas observaban a la castaña con esmero—. ¿Mejor?

—Está muy roja —notó Elijah quitándose sus lentes de pasta negra.

—¿Tienes fiebre? —Ethan alzó la mano tocando la frente de Isabella.

—No —contestó ella quedándose inmóvil por el contacto del gemelo.

Los dos se miran extrañados por la cortante respuesta de la nueva inquilina.

—De acuerdo. Entonces… ¿Necesitas algo? —dijo Elijah con amabilidad.

—No.

—¿Estás bien? —Ethan embozó una sonrisa triste—. ¿Te sucede algo? Ten la confianza de contarnos lo que quieras. Después de todo, a partir de ahora somos hermanos.

Isabella quería huir de allí de inmediato. Su corazón no podría latir más rápido de lo que ya latía. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Mentir y fingir que jamás escuchó la plática de los gemelos? ¿Decirle a su padre lo que había oído? ¿A Esme tal vez?

Y mientras trataba de decidirse qué hacer, de su garganta se acumularon palabras que salieron de ésta como vómito verbal.

—¡Yo los apoyo!

Emmett, Elijah y Ethan respigaron asustados por el grito de Isabella. Los segundos pasaban y nadie decía nada. Los tres la miraban extrañados.

—C-Cuentan conmigo. S-Somos hermanos, ¿no es cierto? Tienen m-mi a-apoyo —intentó decir la castaña con calma.

—Oh, Isabella —dice Emmett entendiendo por fin su comportamiento—, creo que estás…

—Escuché su conversación —lo interrumpió Isabella viendo fijamente los ojos verdes de los gemelos.

—¿Conversación? —Pregunta Elijah, Isabella asiente y, al igual que Emmett, parece entender la situación—. Ahh, ya. ¿Eso?

Ethan suelta una carcajada y abraza a su hermano gemelo pasando su brazo por su espalda.

—Es cierto —dice Ethan con tono dramático—. No pude mantener más el silencio y se lo confesé todo a Elijah. Lo mejor de todo, es que él corresponde a mis sentimientos. ¿Verdad, cariño?

Y sin agregar nada más, Ethan besa la mejilla de Elijah.

—¡Ethan! —lo regaña Emmett. La cara de Isabella está tomando un color rojizo que no puede ser sano.

—M-Me da gusto por ustedes —murmuró ella muriéndose de pena.

—¡Perdón, Isabella! —se ríe Ethan—. ¡Dios! No puedo hacerte esto. Eres tan linda e ingenua.

Isabella frunce el ceño sin entender bien. Al ver esto, Elijah toma la palabra.

—Creo que no te lo habíamos dicho, Ethan y yo somos actores de doblaje y locutores. Mañana tenemos una prueba para una nueva serie y estábamos practicando con los guiones. En verdad lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato.

Un suspiro de alivio brota de los labios de Isabella. En verdad no sabría como lidiar con una situación así.

—N-No hay problema —dice fingiendo bienestar.

—A la próxima deberías ensayar conmigo —le pide Ethan embozando una sonrisa torcida.

—Dejemos ahí los chistes —concluye Elijah molesto al ver la actitud coqueta de su hermano.

Isabella luce nerviosa.

—Lamento que mis hermanos sean tan extraños, Isabella —se disculpa Emmett acercándose a ella y susurrándole al oído—. Y lamento aún más que ahora también sean tus hermanos.

Es en este momento donde Isabella deja de fingir y suelta una risita al darse cuenta de todos los altibajos que tuvo su primer día en su nueva casa, con su nueva familia.

De tan solo pensar que Esme, Emmett, los gemelos, Alice y los demás, formaran parte de su vida diaria, la hacen sonreír.

—Tal vez esto no fue tan mala idea —piensa Isabella.

**XXX**

Jacob ha contemplado toda la escena desde la puerta de las escaleras. Al darse cuenta que ahora se han quedado sus hermanos allí con Isabella platicando, decide regresar a su piso.

Mientras sube las escaleras, no puede evitar soltar un golpe a la pared más cercana.

Está molesto.

Molesto y decepcionado.

—¡Vaya mierda! —dice entre dientes.

Y es que no ha tenido un buen día. Problemas en la escuela, con su madre y sus hermanos y, justo cuando pensó que no podría ser peor… Isabella, la chica de la que ha estado enamorado desde primaria, es la hija de Carlisle… Su nueva hermana.

—Vaya mierda —repite Jacob—. Vaya mierda.

* * *

**Nos leemos pronto, readers!**


	2. 2da Razón

_Tras el nuevo matrimonio de su padre con Esme, la vida de Isabella cambió radicalmente. _  
_Todo iba de maravilla hasta que se le ocurrió preguntarle cuántos hijos tenía. Casi se cae de la silla al escuchar la respuesta. _  
_— 12 —dijo Esme embozando una gran sonrisa._

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, ****la trama a Takeshi Mizuno **

**y todas las alteraciones, a la historia original, son mías.**

_Este capítulo NO está beteado._

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Adaptarse a la rutina de la familia Masen-Cullen fue más fácil de lo que pensaba Isabella. A pesar de ser ocho los hermanos que habitan la casa, cada uno tiene una tarea doméstica específica.

Ha pasado una semana desde que Isabella y Carlisle se mudaron. Es por esto que Isabella no se sorprende al subir al quinto piso (donde está el comedor) y encontrar a Félix sirviendo el desayuno. Es un tranquilo viernes por la mañana.

—Buenos días — saluda Isabella con timidez.

—Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo amaneciste? — pregunta Félix, sirviéndose una taza de café.

Félix trabaja como head-chef en un popular restaurante italiano en el centro de la ciudad. A pesar de que faltan un par de horas para que se vaya a su trabajo, ahora lleva puesta una camisa blanca y pantalones negros. Luce muy guapo y elegante.

—Muy bien, gracias. ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?

Hasta ahora, son pocas las tareas que se le han asignado a Isabella: Sacar la basura por las noches, lavar los trastos de la hora de la comida y, por encargo especial de su padre, cerciorarse de que Bear no cause ningún destrozo en la nueva casa.

—No en realidad — contesta Félix — Ya sabes que es mi trabajo encargarme de las comidas.

En la mesa sólo hay cuatro platos y cuatro tazas.

—¿No hay nadie en casa? — dice Isabella extrañada.

—Algunos se fueron temprano y otros siguen dormidos. Carlisle y Esme acaban de irse. Ya sabes, están preparando los últimos detalles de la boda.

Faltan 8 días para que el padre de Isabella contraiga matrimonio con Esme. Isabella ha tratado de participar en la organización del evento, sin embargo, no ha sido de mucha ayuda.

Y es que cuando elegían colores para los manteles, Esme y Alice tardaron horas en decidir si serían color hueso o marfil.

¿Hueso o marfil?

Ante los ojos de Isabella, los dos lucían exactamente igual, por lo que optó dejarlo todo en manos de las expertas. En definitiva, eso no era lo suyo.

—¿Jacob? — exclama Félix sorprendido. Sacando a Isabella de sus pensamientos — ¿Por qué estás despierto tan temprano? Eso no es usual en ti.

Jacob, el compañero de clases de Isabella, que resultó ser su nuevo hermanastro, baja las escaleras de dos en dos, seguido de Emmett.

Tras el incidente de la primera noche, Isabella no ha tenido oportunidad de enmendar las cosas con él. Es por esto que cuando lo ve acercarse, la castaña desvía con rapidez la mirada.

—Tengo entrenamiento de futbol temprano —le contesta Jacob a su hermano mayor—, después de allí me iré a clase.

Los cuatro se sientan en silencio para desayunar. La comida está deliciosa, por lo que le es inevitable a Isabella felicitar al chef.

—¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! — dice Félix embozando una sonrisa — Eres bienvenida a venir al restaurante cuando quieras. Tienes que probar mis ravioles con queso y champiñones. Estoy seguro que te encantarán.

El resto del desayuno pasa sin ningún percance.

—Debo irme, si no, perderé el autobús que me lleva a la escuela — Isabella se levanta con rapidez y comienza a recoger sus platos sucios.

—Jake, ¿por qué no llevas a Isabella en tu auto a la escuela? Van hacia el mismo lado, ¿no? — le propone Félix al moreno.

Es exactamente esta situación la que Isabella ha estado tratando de evitar. Tampoco ha tenido tiempo de hablar con Jacob sobre esta incómoda situación y, la verdad, entre más tiempo pueda posponerla, mejor.

—No es necesario. No quiero molestar a Jacob. Siempre tomo el autobús — argumenta Isabella.

—No es ninguna molestia, ¿verdad, Jake? — Félix le lanza una mirada penetrante a su hermano menor dándole a entender que debe aceptar a como dé lugar.

—No. No-es-ninguna-molestia — contesta al fin Jacob apretando con fuerza los dientes.

—¿Lo ves, Bella? Anda. Váyanse ya, antes de que se haga más tarde. Que tengan buen día.

Ante tal petición, a Isabella no le quedaba de otra mas que aceptar. Se apresuró a bajar al tercer piso, con dirección a su habitación a lavarse los dientes para luego alcanzar a Jacob en el garaje del edificio.

Sería sencillo para Isabella adivinar qué automóvil le pertenecía a cada uno de los hermanos, por lo que caminó directo hacia el Mustang negro convertible: El de Jake.

El moreno sube la música a todo volumen, pretende que en ningún momento haya un espacio silencioso donde alguno de los dos deba decir algo.

Jacob a decidido olvidar y renunciar a los sentimientos que tiene sobre Isabella. ¿Cómo puede estar enamorado de la chica que, dentro de algunos días, se convertirá en su hermanastra?

Afortunadamente, los gustos musicales de Jacob son similares a los de Isabella, por lo que ambos disfrutan de esos minutos hundidos en la profundidad de la música que resuena antes de llegar a su destino.

"_Chocolate"_ de _The 1975_ parece ser la melodía preferida de los dos.

Faltan tan sólo unos kilómetros para llegar cuando el iPod de Jake se queda sin batería y un silencio sepulcral se hace presente.

¡Vaya suerte!

Jacob se debate entre decir algo o guardar silencio cuando Isabella toma la palabra.

—El proyecto de Biología tiene que estar listo la semana entrante. Ya he adelantado algunas cosas pero podemos ponernos a trabajar en ello este fin de semana… Claro, si tu quieres.

—Oh… Está bien — dice Jake.

—Supongo que no tendremos mucho problema en encontrar un lugar para hacerlo— trata de bromear Isabella.

Jacob emboza una media sonrisa.

—Y… ¿Cómo has estado? — pregunta él de la nada.

Isabella lo mira sin entender bien a qué se refiere.

—Ya sabes: Mudarte de casa. ¿No te sientes confundida? Quiero decir, pasaste de ser hija única a ser parte de una familia de 12 hermanos.

—A decir verdad, siempre quise una familia grande. Ha sido raro acostumbrarse, pero jamás vi tan feliz a mi papá como lo es con Esme.

—Carlisle es un buen hombre. Quiere mucho a mamá — dice Jacob. Y al decir esto, Isabella emboza una gran sonrisa que le es imposible al moreno dejar de mirar.

—_En verdad es hermosa_ — piensa él con tristeza — _Maldita mi suerte._

**XXX**

La última clase de Isabella se ha cancelado, por lo que regresa a casa un par de horas más temprano.

La castaña tiene planeado sacar a pasear a Bear antes de que lleguen los demás a la hora de la comida.

El edificio está desierto, lo único que se puede escuchar son los ladridos de Bear impaciente por salir a la calle.

—Olvidé tu correa en el quinto piso — le dice Isabella — Quédate aquí. No tardo.

Bear, como si entendiera las palabras de su dueña, se echa en el piso.

Isabella sube deprisa las escaleras hacia el último piso. Como lo pensaba, no hay nadie en ese lugar. La cocina está intacta y la habitación de Esme permanece cerrada.

Está a punto de marcharse cuando escucha un suspiro profundo.

Extrañada, se acerca más y más hacia donde provienen aquellos ruidos.

Un gemido se aloja en su garganta al ver a un joven dormir en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Justo cuando va a soltar un grito asustada, el huésped inesperado se gira sobre su espalda e Isabella puede verlo mejor.

—¿Matthew? — se pregunta la castaña en susurros.

El hermano menor de los Cullen luce exhausto. Lleva pantalones de mezclilla y una playera verde ceñida a su cuerpo.

Según le dijeron, Matt acaba de cumplir los 17 años. Sin embargo, mientras duerme, luce como un niño pequeño.

—¿Quién eres tú? — pregunta Matt de repente con voz adormilada.

Isabella pega un respingo.

Los ojos de Matt son la imagen misma de los de Esme… Y de los de la mayoría de sus hermanos: Verde esmeralda.

Su cabello es negro y su tez muy blanca.

—¿Eres la novia de alguien? — pregunta Matt nuevamente.

Sus ojos están fijos en Isabella, quien se remueve incómoda.

—N-No — se limita a contestar ella.

—Mira, no sé cómo entraste —comienza a decir él —, pero es de mala educación ver dormir a la gente.

—Lo lamento es que yo no sabía que…

Antes de que Isabella pueda finalizar, Matthew se para del sillón y lo rodea para quedar frente a ella. A pesar de ser más joven que Isabella, él es mucho más alto.

La castaña se siente intimidada.

—¿Qué es lo que no sabías? — cuestiona él con voz molesta.

—No sabía que estarías aquí — admite Isabella — Hace una semana que estoy viviendo en la casa y…

—¿Eres la hija de Carlisle? — Matthew luce sorprendido.

Isabella asiente apenada.

El menor de los Cullen retrocede para poder verla mejor. No repara en observarla cuidadosamente, guardando silencio e inspeccionando la ropa que ella lleva puesta.

—Eres muy linda… Pero tienes una cara de mosca muerta que no te ayuda mucho — repone Matthew con serenidad.

—¿Qué?

—Yo sólo digo lo que veo. En fin, gusto en conocerte "Hermana mayor" — Matt suelta una carcajada antes de desaparecer por las puertas del elevador.

A Isabella no le queda de otra mas que permanecer allí, sin moverse ni un solo centímetro y procesando todo lo que acaba de suceder.

Éste Matt Cullen no luce ni se comporta para nada como el Matt Cullen de la televisión y películas: un joven humilde, carismático y risueño.

—Qué bizarro — dice Isabella encogiéndose de hombros.

**XXX**

Pasan poco más de las tres de la tarde cuando Isabella ingresa nuevamente al quinto piso, solo que ésta vez hay movimiento.

Félix acomoda algunas latas en la despensa de la cocina. Al parecer fue de compras.

—Hola, ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo? — saluda Isabella con naturalidad.

Félix es a quien frecuenta más entre semana y con quien mejor se ha llevado desde un principio por lo que no se siente tan incomodada por él.

Su nuevo hermano mayor no le contesta nada. Simplemente la ve con serenidad.

—¿Ocurre algo? — pregunta ella.

Félix parpadea un par de veces antes de responder.

—Oh. Lo lamento, Bella. No era mi intención ser grosero. Es sólo que muy pocas veces me encuentro con alguien en la casa y, mucho menos, que me pregunte cómo me fue en mi día.

Isabella emboza una sonrisa triste. Al parecer, estar rodeado de gente no siempre significa estar acompañado.

—Es bastante agradable, ¿sabes? Me alegra que estés aquí — musita Félix.

Ante este comentario le es inevitable a Isabella sonrojarse.

—Hace unas horas conocí a Matt — dice ella intentando cambiar de tema.

—Olvidé comentártelo por completo — se disculpa Félix — Ayer hablé con él por teléfono. Tiene libre algunos días del rodaje de su nueva película. Lo invité a quedarse en casa, después de todo, ya tenía planeado regresar aquí para el día de mañana.

—¿Mañana? — la manera en la que Félix se explicó le dio a entender que el día siguiente ocurriría algo importante.

—¿Olvidé decírtelo también? — Félix suelta una risita — ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde tengo la cabeza? Mañana es cumpleaños de Emmett. Esme organizó una pequeña fiesta para él.

—¿Una fiesta de cumpleaños? — la voz de Isabella suena emocionada.

Al ser hija única nunca contó con la presencia de muchos familiares durante su cumpleaños. Sin duda, una fiesta en familia, era una de las cosas que más anhelaba desde pequeña.

—En realidad nunca hacemos eventos como éste. Pero como Emmett cumple 21 años, y éste año se gradúa de la Universidad, Esme pensó que sería una buena idea.

—¿Necesitan que les ayude en algo?

Félix reflexiona un poco la pregunta de Isabella mientras continua guardando las latas en la alacena.

—Esme me dijo que sabes cocinar muy bien.

—No tan bien como tú — repone Isabella.

Félix se echa a reír.

—¿Qué te parece si tú horneas el pastel para Emmett?

**XXX**

A la mañana siguiente, Isabella se levantó más temprano de lo habitual para hacer una lista de los ingredientes que necesitaría para hacer el pastel de cumpleaños de Emmett.

Acompañada de Bear, Isabella fue al supermercado a comprar todo lo que marcaba la lista.

Hoy es una fecha especial para la familia Cullen-Masen, ¿eso significaría conocer al resto de los 12 hermanos?

De regreso a casa, y tras dejar a Bear en su habitación, Isabella comenzó a preparar un pastel de fresas. Esperando que fuese del agrado de todos.

Esme se ofreció a ayudarle, sin embargo, esto era algo que Isabella quería hacer sola.

El trabajo de la castaña finalizó tras decorar y escribir con chocolate _"Feliz Cumpleaños, Emmett" _con hermosa caligrafía en el centro del pastel.

Fue entonces cuando optó por tomar una ducha y prepararse para la fiesta de Emmett.

En cuanto Isabella comienza a bajar por las escaleras, escucha una voz cantarina conocida.

—¿Me necesitas allá?... ¿Le digo a Demetri?... En verdad necesitas ajustar tu agenda, Rose. Si no, jamás estarás libre para la boda de mamá.

Alice luce un hermoso conjunto sastre azul marino muy ceñido a su escultural cuerpo, tacones altísimos rojos y su usual cabello negro, por debajo de los hombros, peinado hacia el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

Al ver a Isabella, le indica con el dedo índice que aguarde un segundo.

—Termino unas cosas y voy para allá… De acuerdo. Te quiero… Sí. Sí, no tardaré… ¡Ya lo sé, Lillian! ¡Dios! Eres una pesada… Si, adiós.

Alice niega con la cabeza un par de veces antes de atender a Isabella.

—¡Hola, Bells!

—H-Hola, Alice —comienza a decir ella— Pensé que hablabas con tu hermana.

—Así era.

—Oh. Es que, como la llamaste Lillian…

La pelinegra emboza una sonrisa burlona.

—Es su segundo nombre. Odia que la llamen así y pues… Me gusta hacerla molestar.

Isabella sonríe también.

—Rosalie necesita unas nuevas fotos para su campaña. Al parecer el fotógrafo arruinó las mías pero las de Demetri no. Necesito irme a Nueva York esta noche.

—¿No te quedarás a la fiesta?

—No — dice Alice frunciendo una mueca —Supongo que tendré que ir a disculparme con Emmett por no estar en su fiesta de cumpleaños y contigo, por no poder probar tu delicioso pastel.

—Puedo guardarte un pedazo— se ofreció la castaña.

—Eres muy amable, Bells. Pero me tendré que quedar en Nueva York y luego volar a Londres para un desfile de modas. Creo que nos veremos hasta el día de la boda.

Sin duda, Alice es una de sus nuevas personas favoritas. Aunque sólo ha hablado con ella muy pocas veces, con ella, en verdad siente un profundo lazo. De esos que sólo tienen las hermanas.

—Oye, ¿hoy me dejarás peinarte? —dice Alice sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿No tienes prisa por irte?

—Mi avión saldrá en algunas horas. No te preocupes. ¿Qué dices?

—Necesito tomar una ducha.

—¡Oh! ¡Perfecto! Traje unos vestidos de Los Ángeles que te quedarán perfectos para la cena de hoy.

—N-No es necesario—replica Isabella un tanto nerviosa.

—¡Claro que lo es! Anda, ve a tu piso a ducharte mientras yo busco los vestidos. Te veo en 15 minutos.

Y sin agregar nada más, Alice termina de subir las escaleras, perdiéndose por la puerta del quinto piso.

**XXX**

—No creo que nada de esto sea de mi estilo — dice Isabella con timidez al ver los vestidos cortos con escotes provocadores.

—Sé que por aquí debe de haber algo — murmura Alice sacando docenas de atuendos de su maleta— ¡Ajá! Lo sabía. Ten, pruébate esto. Roberto me dejó traerme un par de piezas de su nueva colección.

Alice le muestra un conjunto de saco y pantalón color azulado con diseños circulares y cuadrados.

—¿Roberto?

—Roberto Cavalli, por supuesto —dice la pelinegra como si fuese lo más obvio en el universo.

Isabella se mide el saco y le queda a la perfección, pero el pantalón presenta problema.

—Ohm… Creo que eres demasiado alta— Isabella le muestra lo largo que le queda el pantalón.

—¡Ups!— Alice se gira en 180º para seguir buscando el outfit ideal— Esto puede funcionar.

La modelo le lanza unos pantalones negros de cuero.

—Usa el saco azul, los pantalones negros y esta blusa blanca. Anda. Cámbiate de ropa que aún tenemos que peinar tu cabello.

A Isabella no le queda otra opción más que asentir ante la propuesta de su nueva hermanastra.

La castaña se está cambiando en el baño cuando Alice da un par de toquecitos en la puerta.

—¡Bells! No olvides los zapatos.

Prácticamente Isabella cayó de sentón en la tapa del inodoro al verlos. Eran pocas las veces en las que Isabella debía usar tacones: algunos eventos de caridad a los que iba con su padre, graduaciones, bodas de familiares cercanos. Sin embargo, estos tacones imponían un nuevo reto para la castaña.

—P-Puedo usar mis flats —intenta decir Isabella con tono convincente.

Del otro lado de la puerta, lo único que puede escuchar son unas carcajadas.

—¡Anda, Bells! Nos falta tu cabello.

Al parecer la petición de la castaña fue un NO rotundo.

**XXX**

—No abras los ojos. Casi termino—murmura Alice.

Isabella ha permanecido quieta y en silencio por una hora entera mientras su hermanastra termina su trabajo.

Alice le ha contando que, en cuanto Rosalie cumplió los 21 años, las dos se fueron del edificio para vivir en un departamento que su padre les compró.

—No sé si es porque somos mujeres, pero Rose y yo somos las únicas que frecuentamos a papá— repone ella con tristeza— Entiendo que él cometió errores y que tuvo que pagarlos muy caro, sin embargo creo que no hay nada más desgarrador que tus hijos te den la espalda.

Isabella escucha con atención. Son muy pocas las cosas que sabe de Alexander Cullen.

—Aunque no lo creas, él está muy feliz por mamá. En verdad quiere que ella y Carlisle sean felices.

—¿Tu papá no ha pensado en volverse a casar?

—No lo sé — suspira Alice— No lo creo. Él vive para su trabajo, frecuenta a sus viejos amigos y a nosotras… Tal vez en un futuro.

—Yo no me parezco en nada a mi madre — le cuenta Isabella a la pelinegra. A pesar de que no le es muy grato compartir el recuerdo de Elizabeth Swan, siente que es justo el intercambio de historias —Ella era tan liberal, extrovertida y elocuente. Sé que, donde quiera que esté, está feliz porque papá haya encontrado el amor de nuevo. Sobretodo en una mujer como Esme.

—Tal vez ya te lo preguntaron demasiado pero, ¿eres feliz con esta nueva familia?

—Mi padre está muy feliz.

—Eso no fue lo que pregunté— murmura Alice.

Isabella, sin abrir los ojos aún, emboza una sonrisa honesta.

—Siempre quise una familia grande — se limita a responder.

Alice suelta una risita.

—¡Listo! —anuncia la pelinegra — Puedes abrir los ojos.

La criatura que está reflejada en el espejo le es irreconocible a Isabella. Su piel luce tersa y de un color rosado adorable. Sus ojos castaños has sido resaltados con colores azules; y sus pestañas jamás lucieron tan largas y oscuras.

El cabello ha sido trenzado, dejando sueltos algunos cabos. Dándole un aspecto casual y fresco.

—Luce increíble. Muchas gracias, Alice.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado— musita la modelo. Saca su celular del bolsillo trasero y, al verificar la hora, guarda todo su material de maquillaje en una maletilla— Genial. Mi avión sale en dos horas. Será mejor que me vaya.

Sin agregar nada más, Alice abandona la habitación e Isabella la sigue de cerca. Al llegar a la habitación, le ayuda a guardar sus pertenencias. Terminando, la acompaña escaleras abajo hacia el primer piso donde un taxi ya la espera.

—De acuerdo, Bells. Diviértete esta noche y nos vemos el día de la boda—le dice Alice al oído fundiéndose en un abrazo.

—Que tengas buen viaje, Alice. Cuídate.

La pelinegra le guiña el ojo antes de ponerse sus lentes oscuros e ingresar al taxi.

Isabella entra al edificio cuando el taxi ha desaparecido por la calle. Aún lleva los tacones puestos, utiliza la oportunidad para poder amoldarse a ellos y no hacer el ridículo frente a toda la familia.

—¡Alice! ¡Alice! — escucha una voz masculina gritar.

La castaña llega al segundo piso donde los gritos se hacen más fuertes.

—¿Alice?— Matthew sale de una de las habitaciones esperanzado que, los pasos que ha escuchado, le pertenezcan a su hermana mayor. Pero no es así — Ahhh. Eres tú — dice desanimado — ¿Sabes dónde está Alice?

—Se acaba de ir. Iba a tomar un avión con destino a…

—¡Fantástico! — musita Matt con sarcasmo— Simplemente fantástico.

—¿Necesitas algo? — pregunta Isabella de buena fe.

—¿Qué te importa? — Matt pone los ojos en blanco. Luce molesto — ¿Por qué tendría que contarle mis problemas a una extraña?

Isabella dirige la mirada a sus pies avergonzada.

—Con que cambiaste de peinado y ropa, ¿eh? — dice Matthew acercándosele despacio — Disculpa que hasta ahora lo haya notado pero… Luces preciosa.

La castaña frunce el ceño ante el repentino cambio de humor de Matt. Él está a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Le es inevitable sonrojarse.

—¿Crees que… podamos olvidar por un momento que somos hermanos? — La mirada de Matthew está enfocada en los labios de Isabella.

A cada paso que ella retrocede, él la acecha. De pronto, ya no hay espacio y ella está atrapada entre la pared y Matthew.

—_¿Se atreverá a besarme?_ — piensa Isabella con temor.

Sus labios están a punto de tocarse cuando Matthew se aleja soltando una risotada.

—¡Dios! Eres una idiota. ¿En verdad piensas que me gustas? Lo lamento, no eres mi tipo.

Isabella nos sabe bien cómo manejar la situación por lo que se queda paralizada en su lugar.

De los ojos de Matthew han brotado un par de lágrimas por tanto reír. Su celular comienza a repicar y él, sin dejar de carcajearse, contesta.

—¿Qué?... Estoy en la casa, Diane… No. ¡No, ya te dije que no! La estilista del set no es buena. Quiero que mi hermana me corte el cabello. ¿Ahora? Como quieras.

Matthew revisa un par de cosas más en el celular antes de recordar que Isabella sigue allí.

—Terminaremos nuestra conversación después, hermanita.

Y si, como si nada hubiese sucedido, abandona el piso en donde se encuentran.

**XXX**

Para cuando Isabella sube al quinto piso, horas después, el lugar luce sumamente diferente: Globos rojos y azules que rezan "Felices 21" colgando por todos lados, varias mesas y sillas con su respectivo centro de mesa, un par de meseros, una barra de bebidas y un equipo de sonido.

Al parecer Isabella malentendió a Félix cuando le dijo que sería "una fiesta pequeña". Hay alrededor de 50 personas, que no conoce, distribuidas por todo el área. Compañeros de Emmett, lo más seguro.

Isabella comienza a pasearse en busca de alguna cara familiar cuando un brazo cálido le rodea la espalda.

—Luces preciosa, cariño — dice Esme embozando una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias — contesta ella — Alice me ayudó a vestirme y maquillarme.

—Sin duda. Puedo ver la firma de mi Alice por todos lados —ríe Esme.

—¿Dónde está mi papá?— pregunta Isabella buscando a Carlisle por los alrededores.

—Oh. Al pobre le asignaron una operación de emergencia. Lo tengo tan entretenido con los preparativos de la boda que no ha podido descansar.

—¿Ya está todo listo?

—Por el momento sí— el rostro de Esme luce preocupado por unos instantes —Sólo estoy esperando que algunos invitados me confirmen su asistencia.

—¡Bella! — la castaña escucha un par de voces que la llaman y al girar, le es imposible no sonreír.

Son los gemelos: Ethan y Elijah.

Ambos usan pantalón de mezclilla, un suéter blanco y converse. Con la diferencia de que Elijah usa una camisa púrpura y Ethan una naranja. Últimamente le es más fácil identificar quien es quien. Ethan es extrovertido y bromista, mientras que Elijah es más reservado y callado.

Isabella se acerca a ellos para saludarlos cuando Ethan la toma de la cintura con fuerza y la hace girar a unos centímetros del suelo.

—¡Ethan! — lo reprende Esme — No seas tan brusco con Isabella.

—Perdón, mamá.

—Hola, Bella — dice Elijah aprovechando que su madre está reprendiendo a su gemelo — ¿Cómo estás?

—Todo tranquilo. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Nada en especial — Elijah le dedica una sonrisa torcida a Isabella que hace que, de la castaña, brote un suspiro involuntario.

—¡Hermanita! — la saluda Demetri. Luce especialmente atractivo esta noche vistiendo un traje negro — Estás hermosa. Alice hizo un excelente trabajo.

—G-Gracias, Demetri — titubea la castaña con timidez. Y es que, tras el episodio de su primera noche, ha tratado de mantener las distancias con él.

Al poco tiempo se les une Jasper, Félix, Christian y Jacob.

La música está sonando a todo lo que da. Varias personas están en el centro de la sala bailando, algunas ya están degustando de la cena (que Félix preparó para la ocasión) y otros más están en el balcón platicando y fumando.

—¿Quieres acompañarnos? — le dicen Christian y Demetri señalándole a Isabella la cajetilla de cigarros.

—N-No fumo — repone ella con rapidez.

—Entonces charlemos afuera — sonríe Demetri.

Está a punto de rechazar la propuesta pero ha decidido aceptar dado el caso que no estará sola con Demetri, sino que Christian estará allí también.

Con cuidado de no caer, Isabella acompaña a los dos hermanos a que fumen un rato.

—¿A dónde se fue Alice? — le pregunta Demetri a su hermano. Él se encoge de hombros e Isabella toma la palabra.

—Regresó a Nueva York con Rosalie. Al parecer una de las sesiones de fotos no salió como esperaban.

—¿En verdad? — Isabella asiente — ¡Vaya! Rose no me mencionó nada.

Isabella se encuentra peculiarmente curiosa esta noche, por lo que no duda en preguntar.

—¿Son muy unidos tú y Rosalie?

—Es mi melliza— contesta Demetri mostrando una hilera de dientes perfectos.

—Cuando eran pequeños eran mi tormento— dice Esme con voz dramática uniéndose a su pequeño círculo. Christian le ofrece fuego y Esme lo acepta encendiendo un cigarro.

—¿Fumas?— la voz de Isabella suena alarmada, aunque esa no es su intención.

—Un viejo hábito del que no he podido desprenderme, cariño — responde Esme sacando el humo por la boca.

—Demetri, ¿puedes ayudarme con la música? — Emmett se acerca a donde están ellos. Lleva jeans grises y una camisa negra.

Isabella no ha visto a Emmett en todo el día, por lo que no ha podido felicitarlo.

Cuando la mirada de estos dos se encuentra, ambos se paralizan.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Emmett — Isabella sonríe avergonzada.

—Gracias —susurra él.

Demetri, Christian y él abandonan el balcón dejando a Isabella y Esme solas.

—¿Cómo te tratan mis muchachos? — le pregunta su madrastra — Sé que son un poco difíciles de tratar pero…

—Todos se han portado muy amables conmigo —la interrumpe la castaña.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. ¿Sabes? Criar a 12 hijos sola no me fue fácil. Matthew tenía 6 años cuando su padre y yo nos divorciamos. Siempre tuve miedo de que, apartarlos de Alexander, fuese el peor error.

—Alice me habló de él— le comenta Isabella — Ella y Rosalie son quien más lo frecuentan, ¿no?

Esme asiente.

—Sí. Pero no debería ser así. Jasper, Félix y los gemelos repudian a su padre. Lo odian por todo lo que nos hizo pasar, pero olvidan que él fue quien les dio la vida. Él lloró de felicidad cada una de las veces en que le daba la noticia de que estaba embarazada.

Al escucharla hablar, Isabella vuelva a caer en cuenta que Esme es una gran mujer, que ha luchado por el bienestar de sus hijos sin importar las consecuencias.

De pronto, naciéndole del corazón, Isabella abraza a Esme con fuerza.

—Estoy muy feliz por ser parte de tu familia— susurra la castaña.

Esme acepta el abrazo y a los pocos segundos, comienza a derramar un par de lágrimas.

—Oh, lo lamento, cariño. Estoy un poco sensible. Por la boda y los preparativos — se justifica Esme embozando una sonrisa.

—Buscaré a Félix para ver si necesita ayuda.

—De acuerdo, cariño. Ve… Y gracias. Yo también estoy muy feliz de tenerte a ti y a Carlisle.

**XXX**

Conforme pasan las horas, los invitados empiezan a despedirse. Son casi las 3 am cuando solamente la familia se queda en el comedor del quinto piso.

—¡Vaya fiesta! — suspira Ethan dejándose caer en una silla cercana.

—Ya no somos tan jóvenes — le bromea Félix a Jasper.

—Por cierto, Bella —toma la palabra Jasper — El pastel estuvo delicioso.

Todos comienzan a asentir.

—G-Gracias — murmura la castaña. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas.

Carlisle, que llegó justo después de la medianoche, palmea la espalda de su hija en signo de apoyo.

—Esa es mi Bells. Desde pequeña ha sido muy buena para cocinar.

—¡Papá! — lo reprende Isabella avergonzada.

—Es la verdad —ríe Carlisle.

—Ethan, Elijah y Demetri, ayuden por favor a Emmett a recoger todo el desorden.

—¡¿Qué?! — gritan los tres hermanos al unísono.

—No me hagan molestar y simplemente háganlo, ¿quieren?

Para estar en sus veintitantos, todos los hermanos Masen-Cullen acatan las ordenes de Esme a la perfección y sin argumentar nada.

—Hora de ir a descansar — dice Carlisle dándole un beso rápido a la frente de su hija.

Cuando todos se desean las buenas noches, cada uno de los integrantes de la familia caminan hacia su respectivo piso.

—Espero que el pastel te haya gustado, Emmett — le dice Isabella antes de irse.

—Estuvo bien — responde él con seriedad.

Y sin agregar más, da la media vuelta y comienza a acumular basura en una bolsa.

**XXX**

Isabella, ya sin tacones y usando su piyama, está sentada en la cama de su habitación con Bear a su lado.

Incluso cuando decidió que la indiferencia de Emmett no le afectaría, no deja de pensar en qué es lo que ha hecho ella para que no le caiga bien a Emmett.

—_Ni siquiera he hablado plenamente con él_— piensa Isabella con tristeza.

Está a apunto de apagar las luces e ir a dormirse en el momento que se da cuenta que ha olvidado su celular en el quinto piso.

—¿Ya habrán terminado el aseo? — se pregunta.

Y es que, la verdad, no quiere toparse con Emmett… Y mucho menos con Demetri.

Se calza un par de converse y abandona su habitación.

El tercer piso se mantiene en silencio. Señal de que Christian ya debe de estar dormido.

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, camina hacia las escaleras hasta el último piso.

Para su sorpresa, la sala y el comedor ya están limpios, sin embargo las luces siguen encendidas.

En la barra de la cocina, divisa su celular. Está por tomarlo cuando un par de carcajadas se escuchan en el balcón.

Al alzar la mirada, puede ver a Demetri, Emmett y los gemelos conversando y tomado cerveza en lata.

—¿Soy el único al que se le antoja otra rebanada de pastel?—dice Ethan— Espero que Bella haga uno para el día de nuestro cumpleaños.

En cuanto escucha su nombre, Isabella se queda estática y las ganas de seguir escuchando la inundan por completo.

Demetri les está contando sobre un incidente que le ocurrió en la fiesta, los gemelos se ríen al oírlo, pero Emmett acaba de recibir un mensaje al celular que lo ha dejado helado:

_Feliz cumpleaños. _

_El cumplir 21 implica muchas responsabilidades. Confío en que has madurado lo suficiente como para enfrentar las pruebas que vienen. Es ahora cuando debes de estar más enfocado en el basquetbol, no dejes que otras cosas te distraigan. Mantén la mente clara. _

Emmett no necesita leer el remitente del mensaje para saber quién se lo ha mandado. Sus puños se cierran con furia sobre el celular y su ceño está fruncido.

—Idiota—susurra.

—¿Qué te pasa, cumpleañero? — le pregunta Ethan.

—Nada — se limita a contestar Emmett.

—Oye, por cierto, Emmett — menciona Elijah — La chica con la que bailaste de cabello rubio…

—¿Maggie?

—¡Maggie! Sí, ella. Lucía muy interesada en ti. ¿Has pensado en salir con ella?

—No es mi tipo.

—¿Y quién es tu tipo? —bromea Ethan— ¿Bella?

—¡Yo no dije eso!—contesta rápidamente Emmett.

—No creas que no nos hemos dado cuenta de cómo la tratas — dice Demetri dándole una fumada a su cigarrillo.

—No la trato de ninguna manera en particular — se excusa él.

—¿Entonces te es indiferente?

—Tampoco dije eso.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué? — insiste Ethan.

—¿Quieren saber qué pienso?— la voz de Emmett suena atropellada— ¡Odio que ella se haya tenido que mudar con nosotros!

Isabella al escuchar esto gime asustada y un nudo en su garganta empieza a formarse.

—Este edificio era exclusivamente para nosotros. Sin Rosalie ni Alice, no había problema por ser puros hombres, pero ¿ahora? Desde que ella está aquí tenemos que ser cuidadosos a la hora de salir o entrar a la ducha. Mantener todo limpio. Ya ni siquiera puedo entrenar sin camisa porque Esme me reprende.

—Oh, vamos. No es para tanto — dice Elijah para tranquilizarlo.

—¿Saben qué? Fue un error hablar de esto con ustedes. No sé que les hizo, pero parece que ella los idiotizó a todos.

—Bebiste demasiado, Emmett— murmura Demetri enfadado.

—Gracias por la fiesta— dice el cumpleañero apretando la mandíbula.

Es, en ese momento, donde Emmett entra a la sala y ve a Isabella con un par de lágrimas en sus mejillas parada junto a la cocina.

—Escuchó todo lo que dije— piensa Emmett arrepentido.

—Bella… Yo

Y sin esperar a que Emmett lograra disculparse, Isabella se gira en sus talones y baja por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso.

**XXX**

_¡Odio que ella se haya tenido que mudar con nosotros! ¡Odio que ella se haya tenido que mudar con nosotros! ¡Odio que ella se haya tenido que mudar con nosotros!_

Las crueles palabras de Emmett resuenan en la cabeza de Isabella como punzadas penetrantes.

Se ha encerrado en su habitación y no ha parado de llorar.

¿Acaso está mal que ella siempre haya soñado con una familia grande?

No es justo.

Después de caminar en círculo por varios minutos, finalmente se deja caer en su alfombra desconsolada.

Bear, de inmediato, trata de animar a su dueña dándole pequeños lengüetazos en su rostro.

Un par de toques en su puerta hacen que ella levante la mirada. ¿Esme o Carlisle habrán escuchado la discusión?

Limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, se aproxima a paso lento para abrir la puerta.

—Bella… — el rostro de Emmett luce angustiado. El color de su piel tiene un extraño color rojizo.

Isabella está por cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero Emmett la detiene.

—Bella, lo que dije… Perdóname. Lo dije sin pensar.

—Entiendo, Emmett —dice la castaña sin muchos ánimos.

—Es cierto, Bella. Olvida lo que escuchaste. Perdóname, ¿si?

A pesar de que él lastimo sus sentimientos, Isabella no le encuentra mucho caso en seguir discutiendo por lo que asiente resignada.

—Entonces… ¿Estamos bien?

—Seguro —dice Isabella con seriedad.

—En verdad lo lamento.

—Lo sé. No debí estar fisgoneando. Estamos bien, Emmett. Sólo me sorprendió saber cómo te sentías en realidad.

—No me siento así, Bella. Entiéndelo —insiste él.

Emmett quiere dar un paso hacia delante para quedar a pocos centímetros del rostro de Isabella, cuando éste se tropieza y, arrastrando a la castaña con él, los dos caen en el piso.

Isabella está por debajo del cuerpo de Emmett.

—Bella… —susurra él.

Parece que está por decir algo más, pero lo atrapa la inconsciencia.

El rostro de Emmett está encima del de Isabella. Sus labios están a una distancia mínima y peligrosa.

—Emmett — murmura Isabella asustada.

—¡Hey!

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — las voces de Ethan y Elijah suenan molestas.

Son los gemelos quienes ayudan a Isabella a quitarse a Emmett de encima.

Lo arrastran hasta el pasillo, sin embargo, el cumpleañero no reacciona.

—Se desmayó— suspira Ethan.

—Bebió demasiado—agrega Elijah—¡Qué tipo!

—¿Bells?—dice Ethan mirando a la castaña —No creas nada de lo que dijo Emmett hace un rato.

—Toda la familia está muy feliz por tenerte a ti y a Carlisle —masculla Elijah.

—Emmett no sabe beber. Lo que dijo, lo dijo sin pensar. Eso le pasa cuando se emborracha— sonríe Ethan.

—E-Entiendo— Isabella titubea aún sorprendida por lo sucedido.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—pregunta Ethan— ¿Emmett se cayó?

—Se tropezó… Fue un accidente— la voz de Isabella no suena convincente.

—Con que un accidente—dice Elijah.

—Un accidente—afirma Isabella, determinada a eliminar toda la escena por completo de su cabeza.

**XXX**

El domingo por la tarde, después de haber comido con su padre y Esme en el restaurante de Félix. Isabella sacó a pasear a Bear por un rato en los alrededores. La siguiente semana estaría libre de tareas y exámenes por lo que aprovechó para parar en el videoclub cercano y rentar algunas películas.

Amarra la correa de Bear en la entrada y comienza su búsqueda por algún título interesante.

Justo está dando la vuelta en el pasillo de drama y acción, cuando un rostro familiar está frente a ella.

—¿Matthew? — pregunta con un tono de voz ligeramente alto.

—¡Shhh! — dice Matt acercándose con prisa — ¡Dios! En verdad eres una idiota. No digas mi nombre en voz alta. ¿Te das cuenta que alguien me puede reconocer?

Y, dicho y hecho, algunas chicas están mirando hacia donde están Isabella y Matt con curiosidad.

—L-Lo lamento.

En las manos de Matthew hay, por lo menos, 15 DVDs distintos. La cantidad asombra a Isabella.

—¿Te vas a llevar todo eso?

—Es para ponerme a trabajar — le contesta Matt.

—¿Vas a aparecer en otra película? — la voz de Isabella vuelve a elevarse y ahora capta la atención de casi toda la tienda.

—_Por Dios, ¿Es Matt Cullen?_ — murmuran unas jóvenes.

—_¡No puede ser!_

—_¿Crees que nos dé un autógrafo?_

—¿Ves lo que causaste, Isa-tonta? — gruñe Matt — Por tu culpa ya no podré buscar más material.

—En verdad lo lamento.

—Ten — dice entregándole todos los DVDs — Asume tu responsabilidad. Llévame todos estos a la casa. Te espero allá.

Y, poniéndose los lentes de sol, sale de prisa del establecimiento.

Pasan unos treinta minutos antes de que Isabella pueda llegar al edificio que ahora es su hogar.

Al subir al tercer piso, no le sorprende al ver a Matthew cruzado de brazos esperándola en la puerta de su habitación.

—Eres muy lenta. ¿Acaso traer unos DVDs era tan difícil para tu intelecto? ¿Cuánto tiempo más ibas a hacerme esperar?

—La gente empezó a hacerme preguntas cuando te fuiste… Lo siento.

—¿Crees que con un "Lo siento" voy a pasar todo esto por alto?

Al terminar de decir esto, Matthew se acerca al oído de Isabella y susurra en forma lasciva:

—Voy a hacerte muchas cosas como castigo... Hermanita.

El corazón de Isabella está palpitando con fuerza y una briza helada la ha paralizado por completo.

Con fuerza la jala del brazo para introducirse juntos a la habitación de ella y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

**XXX**

Emmett se encuentra en su entrenamiento de básquetbol. Falta poco para la temporada final y ésta es su oportunidad para que lo seleccionen para entrar a un equipo nacional. Sin embargo, no está rindiendo como debería.

—¡Cullen! Pon tu maldita mente en el balón— grita histérico el entrenador.

—Perdón— murmura Emmett secándose con la camisa el sudor que emana de su frente.

—Luces muy distraído hoy, ¿estás bien?— pregunta James, su mejor amigo y compañero de equipo.

—Sinceramente, no sé qué ocurre conmigo.

Y al decir esto, la imagen de Isabella lo invade por completo.

**XXX**

Elijah está en la habitación de Ethan. Ambos escuchan música y platican sin preocupaciones.

—¿Ya elegiste la canción que vas a cantar en la boda? —bromea Ethan.

—¿En verdad crees que sea buena idea que yo cante?

—Claro que sí. Además, ¿qué otra persona puede armonizar conmigo?

—Idiota —ríe Elijah.

El sonido del celular de Ethan resuena en la habitación.

—Ya sé quien puede armonizar conmigo— musita Ethan antes de contestar.

Elijah rueda los ojos y sonríe.

—Justo hablábamos de ti — dice Ethan poniendo el teléfono en altavoz.

—_Qué raro. ¿Qué hacen?_

—Nada en realidad — contesta Elijah — ¿Tú?

—_Aún sigo en Londres. Estaba a punto de irme a dormir pero quise saludar a mis hermanos favoritos._

—Tú siempre tan considerado — dice Ethan.

—¿Cuándo regresas? — pregunta Elijah.

—_Espero que el próximo viernes._

—¿Entonces sí vendrás a la boda?— la voz de Ethan luce sorprendida.

—_Se lo prometí a Esme._

—Tenemos casi 6 meses sin verte — dice Elijah.

—_¿Acaso ya me extrañan?_

—Mucho —lloriquea Ethan antes de echarse a reír.

—_De acuerdo, sólo llamaba para saludar. Nos vemos pronto._

—Descansa, adiós —se despide Elijah.

Tras finalizar la llamada, los gemelos guardan silencio por unos momentos. Ethan suelta una risita.

—Ethan, estás poniendo esa cara extraña.

—¿Cuál cara extraña?— pregunta él.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—Pues, en que él al fin conocerá a Bella.

—Oh, es cierto.

—Oye, ¿Qué crees que pase cuando Emmett y él se vean cara a cara?

—Sólo espero que no hagan un gran alboroto—reflexiona Elijah —No quiero que Esme se preocupe.

—Pues no te prometo nada—dice Ethan— De todas formas, nuestro trillizo nunca ha sido muy sutil.

—Tienes razón. Edward puede ser un tanto… Especial.

* * *

**Olvidé mencionarlo el capítulo pasado:**

**Hay un teaser y un trailer de este fanfic. Si quieren verlo, busquen en youtube simplemente: "Dame 12 Razones" y allí les aparecerá.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las readers que leyeron el primer capítulo, espero que éste les guste también.**

**¿Ya tienen algún hermano favorito? Háganmelo saber en sus reviews.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**OUR REQUIEM**


	3. 3era Razón

_Tras el nuevo matrimonio de su padre con Esme, la vida de Isabella cambió radicalmente. _

_Todo iba de maravilla hasta que se le ocurrió preguntarle cuántos hijos tenía. Casi se cae de la silla al escuchar la respuesta. _

_— 12 —dijo Esme embozando una gran sonrisa._

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama a Takeshi Mizuno**

**y todas las alteraciones a la historia original, son mías.**

_Este capítulo NO está beteado._

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Tras encontrarse a Matthew en la tienda de videos, Isabella no pudo guardar la compostura suficiente como para que la gente de lugar no notara que Matt Cullen, el famoso actor adolescente, se encontraba allí.

Molesto, Matt le ordenó a Isabella que le llevara los DVDs que eligió a la casa. Habían pasado 30 minutos desde esto. La paciencia no era una de las virtudes del joven actor.

Tomándola de la mano, entraron juntos a la habitación de Isabella.

Cada centímetro del cuerpo de la castaña predice un mal augurio.

—Voy a hacerte muchas cosas como castigo… Hermanita_ —_dice Matt embozando una sonrisa que causa escalofríos.

Su habitación está a oscuras. Matthew entra decidido e Isabella intenta seguirle el paso.

—_Está bromeando sobre el castigo. Sólo bromea _—se repite Isabella tratando de mantener la calma.

—¡Vaya! Qué obediente —dice Matt al ver que la castaña no pone resistencia.

En el rostro de él comienza a formarse una sonrisa de victoria, pero al adentrarse al cuarto de Isabella, ésta se torna en una mueca molesta.

—¡¿Tienes un perro?! —grita Matthew indignado—. ¡No puedo estar en la misma habitación que un perro!

Bear tiene un serio problema con las personas extrañas, por lo que no repara en soltarse a ladrar y gruñir. Isabella con rapidez toma a Bear de su cadena para evitar que vaya a morder a Matt.

—Lo lamento —musita Isabella tratando de calmar a Bear—, no esperaba que entraras a mi habitación.

—¡Llévatelo de aquí! ¿Qué nadie te dijo que soy alérgico a los perros?

A la castaña no le queda de otra más que sacar a Bear de la habitación.

No puede oponerse al pedido de Matt. Después de todo, Carlisle le advirtió que al primer problema que su perro causara, debería buscarle un nuevo hogar.

Para cuando Isabella vuelve a la habitación, ya sin Bear, se sorprende de encontrar a Matt colocando un DVD y sentándose en la alfombra.

—¿Vamos a ver una película? —pregunta ella.

—Necesito verla… ¿O acaso pensaste que haríamos algo más?

Matthew se acerca al rostro de Isabella con una sonrisa pícara. La castaña puede sentir su aliento cálido. La distancia es peligrosa.

—Vamos-a-ver-la-película —contesta Isabella apretando la mandíbula.

El menor de los Cullen ríe y reproduce el disco.

—Siéntate —le ordena él, señalando un lugar de la cama. Ella asiente y toma asiento.

Durante los primeros 20 minutos, Isabella permanece callada e inmóvil. Matt está sentado a sus pies en la alfombra, poniendo atención a cada detalle de la cinta.

Él no ignora la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas sonrojadas de Isabella. Está claro que él la intimida. Es por esto que, minutos después, opta por sentarse junto a ella en la cama.

Lucha por no reírse cuando la ve fingiendo que pone atención a la película.

Matthew ama causar ese tipo de reacción en la gente.

Pasan algunos minutos más y, la trama es tan interesante, que deja de prestarle atención a Isabella.

—¿Viste eso? —pregunta él sorprendido—. De verdad fue increíble.

La castaña debe parpadear un par de veces antes de procesar lo que Matt acaba de decir.

—¿Qué?

El hombre de la pantalla mira fijamente la ventana mientras una mujer a sus espaldas parece reclamarle algo. La película está en blanco y negro y hablan francés.

—¿Viste la escena? Ese actor es espléndido —musita Matt.

— Pero si… El actor no tuvo ninguna línea.

Matthew bufa disgustado.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Ese tipo de actuación sin diálogos es de las cosas más difíciles que hay.

—No lo sabía —dice Isabella avergonzada.

—Cuando estás metido en tu personaje, todo es importante, aún y si no hay diálogos: cómo te paras, cómo caminas, cómo te mantienes en silencio o cómo reaccionas. Es en este tipo de cosas donde te das cuenta quién es un verdadero actor y quien no.

La seriedad de Matt al hablar de este tema es tan grande, que Isabella permanece cautivada.

—No se puede engañar a una audiencia con simples movimientos. Es por esto que me gusta ver las películas antiguas, donde los actores de cine primero debían ser aprobados en el mundo del teatro antes de hacer películas. Los gestos y lo que no se dice... Pues… En realidad dicen todo —Matt sonríe nostálgico—. Sé que aún no soy un actor tan bueno. Pero confío en que algún día seré de los mejores de la industria.

—_¿Es este el mismo Matthew de hace unos minutos?_ —piensa Isabella—, _ahora luce tan maduro y centrado._

—Sé lo que dicen algunos críticos de cine sobre mí. Piensan que sólo soy un actor pasajero que se esfumará en cuanto deje de filmar películas cursis para adolescentes. No lo voy a permitir. Amo actuar. Amo el cine. De esto quiero vivir el resto de mis días.

—Yo creo que eres un buen actor —dice la castaña rompiendo su silencio—. He visto un par de películas tuyas… Tienes potencial.

—¿Te estás burlando de mi? —Matt pregunta poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Por supuesto que no. A decir verdad, te tengo algo de envidia. Eres menor que yo y ya sabes lo que quieres hacer de tu vida. Yo aún no tengo idea. Tienes tus metas claras y eso es algo que en verdad admiro.

—¿Aún no sabes qué quieres estudiar?

—Tengo una idea muy vaga. Sé que ya debería tener mi plan de vida armado. Faltan pocos meses para que entre a la Universidad. Es solo que…

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué tal si…? ¿Qué tal si no soy buena? Para serte sincera… Tengo un poco de miedo.

—¿Miedo? ¿Por qué? —pregunta él confundido.

—Mi padre, desde que era pequeño, quería ser médico. Mi madre era maestra de música. Ambos sabían lo que querían hacer de su vida… Al igual que tú. ¿Y yo? Simplemente no tengo idea.

La conversación se le está yendo de las manos a Matt. Él ni siquiera debió haber sacado el tema de sus "sueños de actuación".

¿Por qué le contó eso a Isabella?

Y ahora, la castaña le ha confesado sus temores y él no sabe cómo zafarse de la situación. Está claro que ella le tiene confianza, pero él simplemente no quiere crear un lazo con ella.

—¡Ay Isa-tonta! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?—dice Matt riendo tratando de cambiar de tema.

Isabella frunce el ceño al escucharlo llamarla así. ¿Qué no estaban hablando en serio hace unos segundos? ¿A qué se debe el cambio?

—Pensaba en perdonarte lo de las películas por estar aquí conmigo… Pero, ¿ahora? ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? — repite él.

Matt, borrando su sonrisa, contempla el rostro de Isabella. Ella luce nerviosa mientras juega con un mechón de cabello.

Él, toma el mechón entre sus dedos y lo acomoda detrás de la oreja de la castaña para después acariciar con ternura su mejilla.

—_¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta antes…_—susurra él— _de lo hermosa que eres?_

El corazón de Isabella jamás había latido tan rápido y sus mejillas nunca estuvieron tan rojas como en este momento.

Los ojos verdosos de Matt la hipnotizan sin su consentimiento.

La distancia entre los dos comienza a disminuir, Isabella en verdad quiere apartarse pero su cuerpo está congelado, inmóvil.

Ver a Isabella así: frágil e inofensiva, causa algo en Matt.

En verdad quiere besarla.

—_¿Qué hiciste conmigo, Isabella?_ —piensa él.

Sus labios están a punto de tocarse cuando un par de toques en la puerta se hacen presentes.

—_¿Bella? ¿Estás allí?_

Es Jacob.

El moreno, sin esperar a que Isabella responda, entra a la habitación.

—Oye, ¿haremos hoy el proyecto de Biología o esperaremos a…?

Jacob cesa de hablar al ver a Matthew e Isabella en una situación… incómoda: Los dos sentados al filo de la cama, las luces apagadas y Matt acariciando la mejilla de la castaña.

—Pfff, una mosca ha venido a interrumpirnos—se burla Matt.

—¡Matthew! ¿Qué estás haciendo?—grita Jake furioso.

—Si te digo lo que iba a hacer probablemente querrás hacerlo tú también, ¿o no?

—Jake, sólo estábamos viendo una película—se excusa Isabella.

Y sin esperar más explicaciones, Jacob toma a Matt por la solapa de su camisa y se lo lleva a rastras hasta la puerta.

—¡Vas a despeinarme!—se queja Matthew.

—Cuando te parta la cara, creo que lo de menos será tu peinado—dice Jacob.

Sin soltarlo, Jacob empuja a Matt hacia la salida.

—Nos vemos luego, hermanita—Matt se despide muy quitado de la pena.

A los pocos segundos los dos desaparecen de la habitación de Isabella, dejándola angustiada y un tanto shockeada por lo ocurrido.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?—se pregunta en voz alta.

**XXX**

Al día siguiente durante su clase de Biología, Jacob luce más callado de lo normal. El profesor ha dejado un par de ejercicios para que los alumnos los resuelvan en parejas y Jake parece que ha decidido hacerlo por su cuenta.

—_¿Habrá malinterpretado que Matt estuviera en mi habitación?—_piensa Isabella temerosa—. _¡Dios! Debe de pensar que soy una cualquiera._

Cuando la clase está por terminar, Jessica Stanley, la trabajadora social de la escuela, interrumpe el aula para poder dar un formulario y unos anuncios.

—Alumnos de último año, necesito este formulario firmado por sus tutores para el día de mañana. El miércoles son las sesiones individuales de orientación vocacional. Por favor, confirmen con sus tutores su asistencia.

La escuela ha iniciado un nuevo sistema este año. Ahora, con ayuda de la trabajadora social, hablarán con los alumnos para ayudarlos a elegir la universidad que mejor se apega a su plan de vida.

—De acuerdo, jóvenes —dice el profesor de Biología—. La clase terminó.

Isabella observa indecisa el formulario que les acaba de dar Jessica. Para su sorpresa, Jacob luce igual o más consternado que ella.

—¿Ya tienes alguna idea de a qué universidad irás? —le pregunta ella tratando de sacar un tema de conversación.

El moreno suelta un suspiro y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Tú ya sabes?

Después de la rara conversación que tuvieron Matthew y ella el día anterior, Isabella se dedicó a investigar algunas universidades, buscando la indicada para ella. Esta actividad le sirvió de mucho. Tal vez no estaba tan perdida como ella pensaba.

—Algo así —la castaña suelta una risita, pero se detiene de inmediato.

—¿Sucede algo? —dice Jacob al ver el cambio de humor repentino de Isabella.

—No creo que pueda venir a las sesiones individuales— musita ella con tristeza.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Isabella le muestra la parte del formulario donde especifica:

"FAVOR DE CONFIRMAR LA ASISTENCIA DEL TUTOR"

Carlisle no se encuentran en la ciudad. A su padre lo solicitaron repentinamente en Chicago para realizar una operación de corazón abierto. Él se hubiese negado si no fuese porque se lo pidió un buen amigo suyo.

—¿Cuándo vuelve Carlisle?

—El sábado por la mañana. Llegará justo a tiempo para la boda.

—¡Oh! Es verdad. La boda de mamá es este sábado. Oye, ¿y por qué no pones a Jasper como tu tutor? Él es el mío.

—¿En verdad? ¿No crees que él tenga algún problema por…?

—Claro que no —dice Jacob—. Nuestros padres se van a casar. Ya somos familia. No te angusties por eso.

—Si. Creo que tienes razón… ¡Gracias, Jake!

Isabella emboza una sonrisa y Jacob se sonroja ligeramente.

—N-No es nada —repone él.

La castaña guarda sus pertenencias y se alista para su siguiente clase.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos en casa.

A Jacob le es inevitable no quitarle la mirada de encima mientras Isabella abandona el salón.

—_Va a ser tu hermanastra, Jacob_ —piensa el moreno—. _¡Deja de pensar que algo puede pasar entre ella y tú!_

Esa misma noche, después de terminar la cena, Isabella habla con Jasper respecto a la sesión individual de su escuela.

—No hay ningún problema, Bells —repone Jasper con una sonrisa.

Aún lleva puesta su bata blanca y su usual traje negro. Luce tan profesional y apuesto.

—Como mi papá está en Chicago… Entiendo totalmente si no puedes…

—Estaré allí. Ese mismo día es la sesión de Jake. Estaré encantado de ir como tu tutor. Tranquila.

Las palabras de Jasper la hacen sonreír.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien de su familia ha asistido a reuniones de la escuela. Con Carlisle, trabajando día y noche en el hospital, no tenía oportunidad de ocuparse de los asuntos de la educación de Isabella.

Finalmente llega el miércoles. Por órdenes del director, dado el caso que Jacob e Isabella tienen el mismo tutor, se les asigna una sesión doble.

Al terminarse su clase de matemáticas, los hacen llamar a los dos a la oficina de Jessica Stanley, la trabajadora social del plantel.

Jessica es muy guapa. Son pocas las veces en las que Isabella ha hablado con ella, pero siempre fue muy amable. Su cabello es rubio, sus ojos color miel. Su silueta delgada está perfectamente definida por el traje sastre color crema que lleva el día de hoy.

Su oficina es amplia, cómoda y limpia.

Jacob e Isabella toman asiento frente a Jessica mientras esperan la llegada de Jasper.

Son las 11:03am cuando alguien llama a la puerta.

—Adelante —pide Jessica.

Los dos alumnos voltean, esperando encontrarse con la mirada serena de Jasper, sin embargo, ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes.

—¿Demetri? —pregunta Jacob confundido—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Srita. Stanley, qué gusto —saluda Demetri a la trabajadora social ignorando las preguntas de su hermano menor.

—Sr. C-Cullen —los ojos de Jessica parece que se saldrán de sus órbitas. Está deslumbrada por la presencia de Demetri.

El modelo lleva un traje negro bastante ceñido a su cuerpo, camisa blanca y corbata negra. Su cabello ha sido peinado hacia atrás, dándole una apariencia mayor. Jamás lució más atractivo que ahora.

—Hermanita… Jake —Demetri les guiña el ojo a sus hermanos para luego tomar asiento junto a Jessica—. ¿Y bien? ¿Comenzamos?

La trabajadora social debe de parpadear un par de veces para poder reaccionar.

—¿Dónde está Jasper? —pregunta Isabella.

Esta vez, Demetri decide contestar.

—Tuvo una emergencia. Una de sus pacientes está por dar a luz. Como yo era el único que estaba disponible, me pidió que viniera con ustedes.

—¿Y Félix? ¿Por qué no vino mejor él? —intercedió Jacob.

—Jake, por favor. No hagas tus berrinches aquí —bromea Demetri. Al moreno no le queda de otra más que cruzarse de brazos y escuchar la introducción de Jessica.

—¿Llenaron el formulario que les pedí?— pregunta la rubia. Ambos alumnos asienten —. ¿Por qué no empezamos contigo, Swan?

Isabella abre su mochila y saca de su carpeta el formulario. Antes de que Jessica pueda tomarlo, Demetri lo hace y comienza a leerlo.

—¿Literatura? —pregunta el hermano mayor. Isabella asiente—. ¿La Universidad de Washington? Eso es inusual.

—Tienen un buen programa de Literatura inglesa y letras —explica la castaña.

—Qué curioso. Emmett está en esa universidad. ¿Acaso la elegiste por él?

El comentario de Demetri está tan fuera de lugar que las mejillas de Isabella se sonrojan al instante. ¿Está diciendo que lo hace por Emmett?

Ella no ha cruzado ninguna palabra con él desde el incidente de su cumpleaños.

—Es mera coincidencia —se defiende Isabella.

—Bien. Estaba a punto de ponerme celoso —ríe Demetri.

Al percibir una tensión extraña, Jessica prosigue a revisar el formulario de Jacob. El moreno saca su carpeta y le entrega el documento a la trabajadora social con cautela.

—Está en blanco —dice Jessica asombrada mirando el papel por los dos lados —, ¿No irás a la universidad, Cullen?

—No es eso —repone él, rascando nervioso su cuello—. Es que no sé a qué…

—¿Por qué no quieres ir, Jacob? —pregunta Demetri inesperadamente molesto— Necesitas una carrera. ¿Qué acaso quieres ser un Don Nadie?

—No estoy diciendo eso.

—¿Qué le dirás a Esme? Ella jamás aceptará que dejes tus estudios.

Las palabras que salen de la boca de Demetri son duras y ácidas. Pareciera como si el color esmeralda de sus ojos se hubiese oscurecido.

—Decida lo que decida sé que Esme me apoyará —se justifica Jacob—. Además, yo no dije que no…

—¿O estarás de mantenido? Alexander no te va a pagar tus gustos toda la vida. Ese viejo te quiere comprar.

—¡No digas eso de mi papá! —gruñe Jacob parándose de su asiento y señalando a Demetri—. Tú no eres como Jasper o Félix. No hables mal de nuestro padre.

—¿Por qué no nos calmamos todos un poco? —dice Jessica tratando de detener a los dos hermanos.

Isabella jamás había visto reaccionar de esa manera a Jacob y mucho menos a Demetri. ¿Cómo fue que Alexander Cullen apareció en esta conversación?

—_Jake…_ —susurra Isabella tomándolo del brazo.

El moreno, al ver la cara angustiada de Isabella, suelta un suspiro y vuelve a tomar asiento. Demetri no le quita la mirada de encima, en verdad está enfadado.

—Entonces, Jacob. ¿A qué universidad quieres asistir? —retoma la palabra Jessica.

—… Washington —responde él con timidez. La castaña suelta un jadeo involuntario—. Quiero estar con Bella.

**XXX**

Esa noche, mientras Isabella trataba de estudiar para sus exámenes, no podía dejar pasar las palabras de Jake.

—Tranquila, ¿qué tiene de raro que Jacob quiera ir a la misma universidad que tú? —pensaba ella en voz alta—. Él quiere estudiar una ingeniería. No hay nada malo en eso. Yo misma dije que tiene buenos programas. Deja de pensar que todo esto tiene algo que ver contigo.

Pasa poco más de la una de la mañana e Isabella sigue estudiando. Está sentada en su alfombra con varios cuadernos a su alrededor. Bear ya está dormido en la cama, al parecer su dueña no tiene intenciones de dormir temprano.

Aún no ha terminado de estudiar cuando un bostezo la traiciona. Es por esto, que opta por subir al quinto piso hasta la cocina para prepararse un poco de café.

Todo permanece en silencio, la habitación de Esme está cerrada, señal de que ella ya está descansando.

Su agua ha empezado a hervir en la estufa cuando escucha que el elevador anuncia su llegada.

—¡Oh! Sigues despierta —saluda Félix embozando una gran sonrisa. Lleva pantalones negros y su filipina blanca.

—Estaba estudiando. ¿Vienes del restaurante?

Félix examina su ropa antes de contestar, esperando encontrar alguna mancha de aceite o salsa que lo delatara.

—Si. En estos días hay muchos comensales. Tenemos dos meses llenos de reservaciones.

—¡Qué bueno!

—¿Estabas haciéndote café?

El chef camina hacia donde está ella para inspeccionar lo que hace en la estufa.

—Todavía no termino de estudiar y ya me está dando un poco de sueño —dice ella encogiéndose de hombros.

A los ojos de Félix, Isabella es muy tierna e inocente. Hay algo en ella que le atrae demasiado.

—En ese caso, continúa —contesta él—. Eso solía hacer yo cuando tenía exámenes finales. Parece que fue hace una eternidad.

La noche es fría por lo que, al ver que Isabella sólo llevaba su piyama, Félix toma su saco y se lo pone en sus hombros.

—Ten. No quiero que te resfríes. Falta poco para la boda y no sería bueno que te enfermaras —dice él con gentileza. Isabella sonríe agradecida—. Espero que no huela mucho a comida.

Isabella toma el saco con sus manos y lo huele. La fragancia de Félix es deliciosa y varonil.

—Huele bien —responde Isabella.

Al voltear a ver a su hermano mayor, nota que él está sólo a unos centímetros de ella. Sus ojos verdes son hermosos y sus labios embozan una sonrisa. Isabella se sonroja al darse cuenta que no puede dejar de ver los labios de Félix.

Un silencio los inunda, sólo se pueden escuchar sus respiraciones.

La mirada del chef no puede apartarse de los labios de Isabella. En verdad quiere besarla. Él empieza a acercarse y ella no parece alejarse.

—_¿Quiere besarme también?_ —piensa él esperanzado.

Cuando la distancia es mínima, una voz cantarina inunda la habitación.

—¿Interrumpo algo?

Isabella abre mucho los ojos cuando ve al dueño de esa voz.

Es una joven alta de tez blanca. Su cabello ondulado rubio cae con delicadeza sobre sus hombros. Lleva una gabardina marrón con pantalón negro y flats. A su lado hay un par de maletas y un gran bolso.

—¿Rosalie? —la voz de Félix suena sorprendida—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sin responder, la rubia se abre paso por la cocina y rodea en sus brazos a Isabella. La castaña está inmutada por el gesto.

—_Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte _—le susurra en el oído a Isabella.

La castaña no tiene idea de cómo reaccionar. Quien ahora la abraza con fuerza es Rosalie Cullen, la famosa diseñadora, melliza de Demetri… Y su nueva hermanastra.

—Pensé que tu avión llegaba mañana —dice Félix tratando de dejar atrás el momento que compartió con Isabella.

—Cambio de planes —contesta Rosalie con una sonrisa y soltando a la castaña.

Isabella sujeta con fuerza el saco de Félix, luchando por eliminar lo sonrojado de sus mejillas. ¿Qué fue lo que acababa de suceder? ¿En verdad estaba a punto de besarlo?

—Bells, ella es Rosalie —las palabras de Félix la sacan de sus pensamientos.

—Mucho gusto –responde ella embozando un intento de sonrisa.

—El gusto es mío. Demetri y Alice me han contado mucho de ti.

Ante esto, Isabella suelta una risita incómoda.

—¿Vienes del aeropuerto? —pregunta Félix. Rosalie asiente—. Si hubieras llamado, hubiese pasado por ti.

—Awww. En verdad que eres un amor, Félix —la rubia se gira hacia su hermano y, parándose de puntitas, le planta un beso en su mejilla—. Ya te extrañaba.

Félix sonríe y abraza con fuerza a su hermana menor.

Isabella contempla la escena y le es inevitable sonreír. Es ese tipo de relación que tienen todos los hermanos Cullen que la conmueven mucho. Cuando piensa esto, el pleito entre Jake y Demetri inundan su mente.

—_Bueno, tal vez no todos_ —piensa ella.

—A decir verdad, pensaba llegar hasta el viernes. Pero hubo un par de inconvenientes con el vestido de mamá y tuve que regresar antes —Rosalie ladea la mirada hacia Isabella—. Mañana es la prueba de tu vestido. Podemos ir por la tarde, ¿qué opinas?

—¿Mi vestido? —Los ojos de la castaña se abren demasiado.

—¡Pues claro! ¿O acaso ya tenías un vestido para la boda? —pregunta Rosalie alzando una ceja.

El silencio de la castaña prácticamente lo dice todo.

—Entonces está decidido —replica ella dando pequeños aplausos. Esta actitud hace que Isabella recuerde a Alice—. Yo misma diseñé tu vestido. Espero que te guste.

—G-Gracias.

—¿Dónde está Alice? —pregunta Félix de repente.

—En Londres. Me dijo que regresará con Edward el viernes.

—¿Él va a venir?

Isabella identifica el nombre del último hermano de la familia Cullen-Masen que aún no conoce. La voz de Félix suena sorprendida, señal que él tampoco lo ha visto en mucho tiempo.

—¿No has hablado con él? —cuestiona Rosalie.

—He estado ocupado con el restaurante. Seguro que Ethan o Elijah saben algo.

La conversación se ha vuelto aleja a Isabella, por lo que utiliza la oportunidad para escabullirse.

—D-Debo irme —se despide ella. Félix y la rubia asienten—. Mucho gusto en conocerte, Rosalie.

—El gusto fue mío, Bells —Rosalie aprovecha para darle otro abrazo rápido.

En cuanto Isabella abandona el quinto piso, Rose se cruza de brazos y mira fijamente a Félix. Su hermano mayor frunce el ceño confundido.

—¿Qué?

—No hagas como si nada. Si yo hubiese entrado a la cocina dos segundos después, probablemente los hubiera encontrado besándose.

Félix pone los ojos en blanco.

—Es la hija de Carlisle, ¿cómo crees que intentaría algo con ella? —miente.

Rosalie se da cuenta de esto y sigue mirándolo, esperando una respuesta seria. Sin embargo, Félix no tiene intenciones de contarle la verdad a su hermana menor, por lo que, tras desearle buenas noches y darle un beso en la frente, abandona también el lugar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo con mis hermanos, Isabella? —se pregunta Rosalie negando con la cabeza.

**XXX**

Después de la escuela, el día siguiente, Esme se ha ofrecido en pasar por Isabella. La castaña espera cerca de la acera con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Este tipo de experiencias, que nunca tuvo de niña, la hacen muy feliz. Jamás nadie había pasado por ella a la escuela.

Un BMW X6 color blanco, aparca justo frente a ella.

La ventana del copiloto baja y el rostro de Rosalie aparece.

La rubia lleva lentes oscuros. Esme, emboza una sonrisa y le pide a Isabella que suba al auto.

Esme les platica a las dos hasta el último detalle faltante para la boda. Están a sólo dos días del gran evento y Esme luce bastante tranquila.

—Nos están esperando en la boutique. Mi vestido y el de Alice lo mandarán hoy desde Nueva York. Necesito ajustarle unos detalles al tuyo, mamá, y espero no tener problema con el de Bella.

—¿Los diseñaste como te los pedí? —pregunta Esme emocionada.

—Seguí tus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Los tres vestidos de tus damas quedaron bellísimos.

—¿Damas de honor? —le es inevitable preguntar a Isabella.

—Alice, Rose y tú —responde Esme con ternura—. Quiero que mis tres hijas sean mis damas. Rosalie se ocupó de todo.

Cuando Esme la llama "hija", Isabella siente que su corazón se ensancha de alegría. Por fin, siente que pertenece a algo… A una verdadera familia.

—Aquí —Rosalie señala un pequeño establecimiento—. Más les vale a ellos que hayan hecho lo que les pedí. No tengo ánimos de enfadarme el día de hoy.

Sin agregar nada más, la rubia se baja del auto con paso decidido. Esme suelta una risita e Isabella se le une.

Esme entra al lugar y la castaña la sigue de cerca. La tienda está llena de joyas, zapatos y vestidos preciosos. En las paredes, con letra muy elegante, se puede leer:

_**Rosalie Cullen Masen**_

_**Diseñadora**_

_**Milán & Nueva York**_

Al parecer las empleadas de ese lugar las han estado esperando pues, en cuanto se acercan al mostrador, ellos les piden que tomen asiento y les ofrecen una copa de champagne.

Rosalie entra directamente a un cuarto pequeño y de allí saca un par de vestidos envueltos en fundas de terciopelo negro.

—¿Dónde está Eliot? —la voz de la rubia es altanera.

—F-Fue a recoger su pedido, Srita. Cullen. N-No debe de tardar —responde una empleada de cabello rojizo.

—Mamá, ¿quieres pasar primero? Debo verificarle al vestido un par de cosas —el tono de Rosalie cambia de enfadado a maternal.

Esme asiente y acompaña a su hija a un pequeño cuarto en la parte trasera.

Pasan algunos minutos cuando un joven moreno entra al recinto. Lleva un arete dorado en la oreja derecha y en sus manos trae una bolsa roja que carga como si estuviese hecha de vidrio frágil.

Está por acercarse al mostrador, pero al ver a Isabella en el sillón blanco, se acerca de mala gana.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

La pregunta hace que Isabella frunza el ceño confundida.

—Vengo con Rosalie.

—La Srita. Cullen no atiende a cualquiera. ¿Tienes cita?

—N-No, pero…

—Si no tienes cita, te voy a pedir que te retires.

—Eliot… ¡No! —murmuraron inquietas las empleadas.

—¿Tienes algún problema con que mi hermana esté aquí, querido Eliot? —Rosalie se encontraba cruzada de brazos cerca del mostrador. Su cara no luce nada feliz.

—¿S-Su hermana, Srita. Cullen?

—Si, mi hermana —afirma la rubia y camina hasta posicionarse junto a Isabella para pasar su brazo por los hombros de la castaña—. Recuerdo haberte mencionado que mi madre se casa este fin de semana.

—No lo olvidé, señorita.

—De acuerdo, entonces que tampoco se te olvide esto —Rosalie aprieta con fuerza la mandíbula—, Isabella Swan siempre es bienvenida a la boutique tenga cita o no. ¿Entendiste? Y le darán el mejor servicio. Así como se lo dan a Christian, Elijah o Alice. Ella es mi hermana, es parte de mi familia y no voy a permitir que ni tú ni nadie la trate mal.

—En verdad lo lamento, Srita. Cullen —Eliot agacha la cabeza incapaz de ver a los ojos a su jefa. Después se dirige a Isabella y hace lo mismo—. Le ruego me disculpe, Srita. Swan.

—N-No hay problema —responde Isabella un tanto apenada por el incidente.

—¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? —Rosalie toma la palabra.

—Aquí está —Eliot alza la bolsa roja para que su jefa pueda verla. Rosalie asiente complacida.

—¿Quieres ver a Esme? —se dirige Rose a Isabella—. Su vestido ya está listo.

Isabella dice que si y ambas pasan al cuarto trasero del establecimiento.

Es color violeta y de cada una de sus paredes cuelgan espejos gigantescos. Hay más vestidos dentro junto con algunas cajas llenas de hilos, agujas y máquinas de coser. En el centro, un pequeño banco circular y arriba de él, Esme portando un majestuoso vestido beige.

—¿Qué opinas, hija? —dice la novia embozando una gran sonrisa—. ¿Verdad que es precioso?

—Luces hermosa, Esme —masculla Isabella tratando de captar cada detalle del vestido.

Es strapless, el corsé ha sido bordado con encaje y la falda es amplia dejando un par de metros para que arrastre la cola. Rosalie ha diseñado también una torera de encaje que cubre delicadamente sus brazos y hombros.

En verdad que es un trabajo extraordinario.

—¡Qué bueno que te gustó! —musita Rose acomodando el cabello de su madre y mirándola —. Le pedí a Eliot que trajera el broche de zafiros que tanto te gustó. Alice hará tu cabello y maquillaje.

Esme, con cuidado, gira sobre sus talones para encarar a su rubia hija.

—Muchísimas gracias. Es perfecto.

Y las dos comparten un abrazo tan largo y cariñoso que a Isabella le es imposible no recordar a su madre.

Son pocas las cosas que recuerda de ella, sin embargo, eso no significa que la extrañe menos. Isabella está feliz por la felicidad de su padre, pero sabe que nadie jamás podrá usurpar el lugar de Elizabeth Swan.

—Bien, Bells. Es tu turno —dice Rosalie ayudándole a Esme a quitarse el vestido y bajar del pequeño banco.

Las dos abandonan el cuarto dándole privacidad a Isabella de que se despoje de su ropa y se pruebe el vestido.

Isabella abre con cautela la funda negra y ante sus ojos parece una tela exquisita color azul marino. Está por terminarse de ponérselo cuando Rosalie entra al lugar.

—¿Necesitas una mano? —Isabella asiente y la rubia se pone a hacer su trabajo.

Conforme Rosalie acomoda la tela, Isabella puede comenzar a distinguir los detalles del vestido.

Al igual que el de Esme, es strapless. Los pliegues de tela empiezan a la altura del busto, y caen hasta el corte en forma de sirena del vestido. Un lazo, del mismo color, define su cintura y detrás de ella cae una pequeña cola.

—Esme eligió el diseño. Pensó que sería perfecto para ti —comenta Rosalie.

A los pocos segundos entra Esme a quien pareciera se le caerán los ojos cuando la ve.

—¿C-Cómo luzco? —pregunta Isabella nerviosa.

—¡Dios mío, Rosalie! ¡Eres un genio! —festeja Esme dando unos pequeños aplausos.

Tomando el vestido para evitar caerse, Isabella gira hacia el espejo y por fin puede ver el diseño en todo su esplendor.

—Está increíble, ¿verdad? —ríe Rosalie.

—Carlisle tiene que ver esto —dice Esme saliendo del cuarto—. Iré a buscar mi celular para tomarte una foto.

Rosalie recoge el cabello de Isabella, tratando de moldear un peinado improvisado.

—_Mis hermanos se van a morir al verte_ —susurra la rubia a su oído, haciendo que, inmediatamente, sus mejillas se tornen rojas.

**XXX**

Tras una larga ducha matutina, Isabella abre las cortinas de su habitación siendo recibida por cálidos rayos de sol.

Finalmente, la boda entre Esme y su padre es hoy.

Bear, aún yace acostado en la cama de su dueña viéndola de reojo conforme ella se pasea por todo el lugar.

Colgado con cuidado está la funda negra de terciopelo que protege su vestido. Bajo ésta, una caja de grisácea donde están los zapatos que usará para la ocasión y, descansando en su mesita de noche, una pulsera plateada de 17 quilates que Esme le regaló el día anterior.

Isabella está secando su cabello con la secadora cuando unos toquecitos en su puerta la interrumpen.

En el pasillo se encuentra a Alice perfectamente maquillada y peinada para el gran evento. Su cabello ha sido recogido y sus pestañas jamás fueron tan largas y definidas como ahora.

—¡A-Alice, volviste! —exclama la castaña con emoción. La hermana menor de los Cullen se convirtió rápidamente en su persona favorita.

—Llegué ayer por la noche. Quise pasar a saludar pero las luces de tu habitación estaban apagadas.

—Lo lamento. Estaba exhausta después de una semana de exámenes.

—No importa. Lo bueno es que dormiste bien y no luces cansada. ¿Estás lista para que te peine?

—¿P-Peinarme?

—Desde luego —responde Alice con una gran sonrisa—. Hoy es un día muy importante, tu cabello y maquillaje tienen que ir a juego con el vestido. Pero no te preocupes, quedarás radiante.

Isabella suspira derrotada y asiente con la cabeza.

Parece que la especialidad de los Cullen es hacer que todos sucumban a sus encantos.

Conforme el tiempo avanza, Isabella puede ver su cabello castaño ser transformado en una cascada de rizos que bajan por su espalda. Sus ojos castaños han sido sombreados con color azul marino y sus labios portan un hermoso color acaramelado.

—¿Nerviosa? —pregunta Alice mientras rocía unos últimos toques de laca.

—Las hermanas de mi padre son un tanto… Especiales —masculla Isabella mirando a Alice por el espejo.

Carmen y Siobhan Swan, han sido invitadas al gran evento. De saber que sólo asistirían ellas, Isabella estaría tronando sus dedos llena de ansiedad pero, afortunadamente, sus respectivos esposos e hijos han confirmado también su presencia.

Carmen Swan Denali, es la hermana menor de Carlisle. Alta, cabello castaño y actitud extrovertida. Tiene 23 años de casada con Eleazar Denali, un hombre demasiado amable y servicial. Dos hijas son fruto de ese matrimonio: Kate de 21 años e Irina de 17. La relación que tiene Isabella con la familia Denali es cordial. No suelen frecuentarse mucho pues ellos residen en Juneau, Alaska.

La situación con Siobhan Swan Brennan, la hermana mayor de su padre, es totalmente diferente. Según lo que le han contado a Isabella, Siobhan jamás llegó a aceptar a Elizabeth, su madre, como parte de la familia. Ella está casada con Liam Brennan, dueño de una cadena de supermercados. Codiciosos, mezquinos y envidiosos podrían ser tres palabras que definirían bien a la pareja. Sin embargo, estos términos no aplican para el único hijo del matrimonio: Benjamín. Estudiante de música en la Universidad de California.

Isabella siempre recibe una postal de él cada navidad.

—De acuerdo. Estás lista —dice Alice dándole un suave apretón en los hombros—. Por favor, no arruines mi obra maestra. Vístete con cuidado y, si necesitas una mano házmelo saber, ¿bien?

—Muchas gracias, Alice.

La joven estilista recoge sus "herramientas" de trabajo y se encamina a la puerta.

—Iré a ver si mamá necesita ayuda.

Isabella asiente y se despide de ella agitando la mano.

El reloj marca las 5:43pm. Isabella cuenta con menos de una hora para terminar de prepararse.

Con Bear aún viéndola desde la cama, la castaña se calza los zapatos plateados de tacón monumental que Rosalie eligió para ella. Al momento de ponerse el vestido, este se adhiere a su cuerpo como un guante. Las capas de tela son delicadas y crean la ilusión de caderas bien definidas.

Otro par de toquecitos en la puerta la interrumpen en su ardua tarea de abrochar el brazalete que le regaló Esme en su muñeca derecha.

—_Debe ser Alice_ —Piensa la castaña, acercándose con rapidez a abrir la puerta.

—Alice, ¿podrías ayudarme con…? —dice Isabella, pero al ver quien es la inesperada visita, su rostro cambia de un ceño fruncido a una gran sonrisa.

—La fotografía no te hace justicia, Bells. Luces hermosa —Carlisle porta un smoking negro que lo hace ver realmente apuesto.

—¡Papá! —Isabella se lanza a los brazos de su padre sin importarle que su peinado o vestido se arruine. En verdad está feliz de verlo—. ¿Cuándo volviste? ¿Cómo te fue?

—Todo salió a la perfección. Llegué por la madrugada —La castaña no puede evitar abrazarlo de nuevo. A pesar de no haberlo visto tan sólo una semana, lo extrañó demasiado—. El auto nos espera abajo. ¿Estás lista?

—Sí… ¿Tú lo estás?

—Lo he estado desde la vez que conociste a Esme —responde él. Suspirando profundamente toma las manos de su hija y la mira directo a los ojos —. Hija, escucha: Sé que, tal vez nunca lo platicamos apropiadamente pero, quería que supieras que… Nadie podrá tomar el lugar de Elizabeth. Nunca. Ella siempre será el amor de mi vida. Y jamás podré olvidarla porque la veo en tu rostro cada vez que sonríes.

Ante esto, una lágrima desciende de la mejilla de Isabella. Su padre la limpia y estrecha con fuerza a su hija entre sus brazos. Durante unos segundos ninguno dice nada ni se mueve. Pareciera como si el silencio lo dijera todo.

—Te amo, Bells.

Cuando los dos se reincorporan, Carlisle emboza una sonrisa e Isabella la iguala.

—Esme es… —comienza a decir él, pero la castaña lo interrumpe.

—Esme es perfecta. Y en verdad estoy muy feliz por ustedes —Carlisle asiente en señal de agradecimiento—. ¡Oh!

Isabella olvida que el brazalete de su mano derecha no está abrochado por lo que este cae sobre el piso.

—Permíteme ayudarte —dice Carlisle, tomando la joya y poniéndola con cuidado en donde debe ir. Cuando está listo, da un paso hacia atrás para admirar a su hija—. Las miradas estarán sobre ti toda la fiesta.

—No lo creo, Rosalie y Alice…

—Nadie lucirá tan preciosa como tú —masculla él guiñándole un ojo.

—Gracias, papá.

—Debemos irnos en unos minutos, te espero en el primer piso.

**XXX**

Pensar que la boda sería una pequeña recepción era pasarse de ingenuo.

Carlisle e Isabella llegaron al gran salón siendo recibidos por un par de meseros ofreciendo bebidas exóticas y champagne. Los pasillos cobrizos han sido adornados con cientos y cientos de flores.

—¿Sr. Swan? —dice un hombre robusto de traje rojizo. Carlisle asiente y el hombre le indica con la mano que lo acompañe.

—Debo ir a supervisar unas cosas, Bells. Nos vemos en un momento.

La castaña se encamina por el largo pasillo hasta un par de largas puertas que dos meseros abren con elegancia.

Son aproximadamente 100 personas las que ya se encuentran allí y todas y cada una de ellas observa a Isabella mientras se adentra al lugar.

La decoración es exquisita. Del techo cuelgan pilares de telas perfectamente atadas con ramilletes de flores. Las mesas combinan con las sillas doradas. Como centros de mesa hay floreros gigantes y parece que el piso emite su propia luz.

Conforme camina hasta la mesa que le fue asignada, reconoce a varios doctores y enfermeras del hospital donde trabaja su padre y algunos amigos cercanos. Se limita a saludarlos con una sonrisa tímida y un asentimiento de cabeza.

Justo cuando está por llegar a su destino, puede escuchar que alguien la llama por su nombre.

—¡Isabella! —grita una voz aguda. La castaña se gira y es recibida por un par de brazos delgados—. ¡Por Dios! Mírate. Ya eres toda una mujer.

Es Carmen Swan, la hermana menor de su padre. Detrás de ella, Eleazar sonríe complacido.

—H-Hola, tía Carmen. Qué bueno que pudieron venir.

—Desde luego que vendríamos. Sabes que jamás me pierdo una boda —bromea ella dándole un suave codazo—. ¡Cariño! ¡Irina! ¡Kate! Vengan a saludar a Isabella.

Eleazar Denali le da un par de besos en cada mejilla y abre el paso para que sus hijas puedan hablar con Isabella también.

Irina luce un bonito vestido verde, pero está fascinada con el de la castaña. A pesar de ser casi de la misma edad, nunca ha podido entablar una conversación interesante con ella. De lo único que habla es de moda, celebridades y maquillaje.

—_Mis temas favoritos_ —piensa Isabella con sarcasmo.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, no tienes que lidiar con ella todos los días —murmura alguien sacando a Isabella de sus pensamientos.

—¡Kate! —rezonga Irina cruzándose de brazos y yéndose de allí refunfuñona.

—Hola, Kate —saluda Isabella embozando una gran sonrisa y dándole un abrazo rápido.

Kate Swan es la hermana mayor de Irina y, sin duda, una de sus personas favoritas. Es tan extrovertida como Carmen y amable como Eleazar. Siempre le ha gustado ir en contra de lo cotidiano por lo que no le es extraño verla con un color rosa y morado en las puntas de su cabello.

—Siempre es bueno verte, Bella. ¿Cómo has estado? Tío Carlisle me dijo que estás viviendo con los hijos de Esme. ¿Te tratan bien?

—Son muy amables conmigo.

—¿Ya te acostaste con alguno? —pregunta ella con tono lascivo y alzando una ceja.

—Kate —las mejillas de Isabella se tornan rojas en un santiamén.

—¡Es broma! ¡Dios! No has cambiado nada —ríe Kate tapándose la boca con las dos manos. Un joven alto de cabello castaño se sitúa junto a ella y le rodea la cintura —Oh, lo lamento. Bella, él es mi novio, Garrett Foster. Garrett, ella es mi prima Bella.

El joven extiende la mano e Isabella la recibe con una sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto —dice él.

—El gusto es mío.

El sonido de las puertas abriéndose llama la atención de los presentes. Isabella está dándoles la espalda por lo que no puede voltear a ver quién ha llegado.

—¿Trajiste tu repelente de brujas? —pregunta Kate dándole un sorbo a su bebida. Conforme los invitados recién llegados se acercan, Kate se despide—. _Suerte_ —le susurra su prima antes de marcharse.

—Marie —Isabella sabe perfectamente quién está detrás de ella. Sólo hay una persona que la llama de esa manera. Preparando una sonrisa, se gira para saludar.

—H-Hola, tía Siobhan. Tío Liam.

Ninguno de los dos responde el saludo. Su mirada es soberbia y su actitud deja mucho que desear. Pareciera que están haciendo un escaneado de la recepción buscando algo que no sea de su agrado.

—¿Habrá evento religioso? —pregunta Siobhan Swan finalmente.

—Sólo una pequeña ceremonia… —comienza a decir Isabella pero su tía no le permite continuar.

—Qué mal gusto —dice ella de forma despectiva—. La gente divorciada no tiene derecho a…

¿Gente divorciada? ¿Acaso tiene algo en contra de Esme?

—El sacerdote es amigo de Esme. No veo ningún problema con eso —contesta Isabella endureciendo la mandíbula.

Tal vez ella no pudo defender a su madre de Siobhan, pero no va a permitir que eso suceda con Esme.

Al escuchar tal respuesta. Siobhan y Liam ponen los ojos en blanco y continúan su camino hasta llegar a su mesa.

—Yo te aconsejo que olvides por completo que ellos están aquí —escuchar esa voz masculina hace que Isabella deje de fruncir el ceño y forme una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Benjamín! —grita ella y lo abraza con fuerza. Su primo está bastante guapo con un traje grisáceo.

La castaña no había notado que él estaba tomado de la mano de una mujer bajita de cabello color caramelo. Porta un vestido amarillo y cabello lacio.

—Bella, ella es Tía. Mi novia —las presenta Benjamín.

—Ben me ha contado mucho sobre ti. ¡Qué bueno es conocerte al fin! —dice la mujer dándole un abrazo cálido. A Isabella le cae bien al instante.

Los dos hacen una bonita pareja.

—Gracias —responde Isabella.

Las puertas del salón nuevamente se abren, dejando pasar a Alice quien porta un radiante vestido beige y plata.

Parece que busca a alguien de entre los invitados, su mirada se posa rápidamente en cada uno de los invitados. Luce angustiada.

¿Habrá ocurrido algún problema?

De pronto, detrás de ella entra Félix con calma. Le susurra algo al oído y ambos se retiran haciendo que los meseros cierren las puertas detrás de ellos.

—¿Me disculpan un momento? Ahora vuelvo —dice la castaña dispuesta a averiguar lo sucedido.

Benjamín y Tía se despiden de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

Alzando un poco su vestido para no caerse, Isabella se dirige a las grandes puertas. Los meseros las abren y cuando lo hacen el pasillo está desierto.

No se encuentra ni el hombre robusto de traje rojizo, ni Alice o Félix, ni mucho menos su padre.

Frente al recinto a aparcado un volvo grisáceo. El dueño del flamante auto le entrega las llaves al valet parking e ingresa al lugar.

Sin embargo, antes de ingresar al salón, como el resto de los invitados, gira a su lado derecho hacia a una puerta que Isabella no había visto.

El invitado es alto, delgado y de cabello cobrizo peinado hacia atrás.

—_¿Es Ethan o Elijah?_ —se pregunta la castaña. Desde esa distancia no puede distinguir cuál de los gemelos es.

Isabella hace ademán con la mano para saludarlo, pero él la ignora e ingresa a donde lo lleva la puerta.

Dado el caso que no logra encontrar a los demás, opta por seguir al cobrizo. Que está casi segura es Ethan. A él le gusta mucho hace ese tipo de bromas.

Con cuidado camina el pasillo hasta donde está la puerta. La abre despacio y se lleva la sorpresa de que es una pequeña capilla con un cristo expuesto en el altar.

El cobrizo está parado justo enfrente de éste con la cabeza inclinada.

—_Ethan _—lo llama Isabella en susurros—. _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están los demás?_

El joven le dedica una mirada helada a Isabella. Se acerca a donde está ella y la castaña puede verlo con claridad. Es guapo, demasiado guapo. Su perfume masculino inunda las fosas nasales de Isabella. Su barba ha crecido un poco dándole un aspecto juvenil muy sensual.

—Disculpe, señorita. Esta zona es sólo para familiares. Los invitados deben de pasar al salón.

Le es inevitable a Isabella soltar una risita. Ethan está llevando la broma demasiado lejos.

—Ethan, ¿de qué hablas?

—¿Ethan?

—¡Hola, Bells!

Isabella gira la cabeza y se encuentra a Ethan y Elijah saludándola desde la puerta. Inmediatamente la boca de la castaña forma un círculo perfecto.

—Luces hermosa, Isabella —dice Elijah, quien porta un grisáceo, corbata negra y sus usuales lentes de pasta.

—¿Me guardarás una pieza para mi, Bells? En definitiva, tengo que bailar contigo —sonríe Ethan. Su traje es marrón con corbata gris. Su cabello luce tan rebelde como siempre.

—_Un momento_ —piensa Isabella abriendo mucho los ojos—. _Si Ethan y Elijah están aquí… Entonces, ¿quién es él?_

—¿Me pueden explicar qué está pasando aquí? —pregunta irritado el invitado desconocido.

—Si hubieras llegado temprano nada de esto hubiese ocurrido —rezonga Ethan cruzándose de brazos.

—Problemas en la oficina —se limita a responder él.

—¿Siempre es esa tu excusa? —lo reprende Elijah.

—C-Creo que estoy confundida —dice Isabella interrumpiendo la conversación. Y es que es bastante agobiante ver a tres personas exactamente iguales mantener una discusión.

—¡Oh! Perdón, Bells. Casi olvido que no conoces a Edward —dice Ethan.

—¿Edward? —el ceño de Isabella se frunce al instante.

—Nuestro trillizo —contesta Elijah como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Es entonces cuando todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajan. El único hermano que no había conocido, Edward Cullen, está allí frente a ella. Isabella, inconscientemente, da un paso hacia atrás para poder observar a los trillizos por primera vez.

Su similitud es impresionante. Si no fuese por los lentes de Elijah, el cabello de Ethan y la barba de Edward, probablemente jamás podría diferenciarlos.

—Pensé que sólo eran gemelos —es lo único que se le ocurre decir a la castaña.

—Como Edward nunca está con nosotros, parecemos más gemelos que trillizos —dice Elijah. Ante este comentario, Edward pone los ojos en blanco.

—Edward, ella es Isabella —dice Ethan—. La hija de Carlisle.

—Lamento lo ocurrido —responde Edward apenado.

—Perdón. Pensé que eras Ethan —admite Isabella.

—Sí. Eso suele suceder —Elijah sonríe y sus dos hermanos se le unen.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —pregunta Edward.

—De hecho, veníamos a buscarlos a ustedes dos. Los están esperando.

**XXX**

En la parte trasera del lugar, hay un encantador jardín lleno de árboles altos, flores silvestres y una gran fuente en el centro.

Cuando Ethan, Elijah, Edward e Isabella entran, múltiples pares de ojos los observan y embozan todos sonrisas.

Esme y Carlisle están allí compartiendo una copa de champagne, Rosalie, Demetri, Emmett y Alice conversan animadamente mientras que Matt hablar por el celular, Félix y Jasper fuman un par de cigarrillos y Jacob y Christian se ríen sin parar.

—¡Edward! —grita complacida Esme avanzando hacia donde está él para estrecharlo en sus brazos en un abrazo maternal.

—Lamento mucho no llegar antes. Estás preciosa, mamá.

—Estoy muy feliz de que hayas podido venir. Sé lo ocupado que estás y…

—Es tu boda, mamá —interrumpe Edward a Esme—. Por supuesto que iba a asistir.

Esme sonríe y poco después nota Isabella detrás de sus tres hijos.

—Bella, estás hermosa —dice la novia.

Los hermanos Cullen se acercan a donde están ellos y rodean a Edward dándole abrazos y besos. Jacob y Matt lucen extasiados de ver a su hermano mayor.

—_Entonces en verdad hace mucho que no se veían_ —piensa Isabella.

Toda la atención está sobre Edward ahora, sin embargo, Emmett permanece callado bajo la sombra de un árbol. Sus brazos están cruzados y su pie está apoyado en el tronco.

Isabella se aleja un poco del resto dándoles el espacio suficiente para que todos puedan tener oportunidad de hablar con Edward.

Emmett aprovecha el momento para acercarse a Isabella y, susurrándole en el oído, pedirle unos minutos a solas.

Ella asiente y, cerciorándose de que nadie la necesita, sigue a Emmett.

El joven universitario ha optado por vestirse de negro completamente: traje, camisa y corbata. Esto hace relucir sus ojos esmeralda de una manera singular. Muy apuesto.

Emmett se detiene en una pequeña banca del otro lado del jardín, cerca de la fuente. Él se mantiene de pie, pero le indica a Isabella que tome asiento.

La actitud nerviosa de Emmett extraña a Isabella por lo que, sin esperar a que él le diga sus intenciones, ella toma la palabra.

—¿Estás bien?

Emmett muerde su labio indeciso y, finalmente, las palabras salen de su boca.

—Es sobre lo que pasó en mi cumpleaños.

Las imágenes de Emmett renegando la presencia de Isabella en la casa llegan a la mente de la castaña. Sobre todo cuando Emmett, tratando de disculparse, ya pasado de copas, cayó accidentalmente sobre Isabella. Sus labios habían estado a casi nada de tocarse.

—No te preocupes por eso —dice Isabella tratando de sonar convincente—. Yo ya no lo hago.

—Me porté como un idiota contigo. Tú no te mereces eso.

—Emmett…

—Por favor, perdóname —dice él mirándola fijamente a los ojos y sentándose junto a ella en la banca—. Jamás he pensado que eres una molestia en la casa. No sé en qué estaba pensando.

—Te creo —responde ella dándole un suave apretón en las manos—. Acepto tu disculpa. Todo está olvidado, ¿de acuerdo?

Las mejillas de Emmett se sonrojan ligeramente por el contacto de Isabella. Él asiente con rapidez apartando sus manos de la de ella.

—Gracias. T-Te veo después —repone él poniéndose de pie y entrando al recinto. Dejando a Isabella aún más confundida que antes.

**XXX**

La ceremonia religiosa fue pequeña y exclusiva para los hijos de Carlisle y Esme. La verdadera fiesta empieza cuando los novios cruzan la puerta y los invitados aplauden con fuerza.

La pareja baila un par de canciones mientras todos los observaban cautelosos. Isabella comparte la mesa con Rosalie, Alice, Christian, Jasper y Félix. Quienes tienen su turno para bailar con su madre una pieza cada uno.

Rosalie y Alice bailan también con Carlisle, pues deben esperar pacientemente a que Esme baile con sus 10 hijos.

Después de una deliciosa cena, patrocinada por el restaurante donde trabaja Félix, es tiempo de hablar con los demás invitados, beber y bailar sin parar.

Si no fuese porque Benjamín y Kate arrastran a Isabella a la pista, probablemente la castaña se hubiese limitado a mirar a los demás bailar.

La mayoría de la gente ríen y conversan amenos. Al parecer se la están pasando muy bien. Y es "la mayoría" porque Siobhan y Liam Brennan permanecen sentados en sus lugares sin hablar con nadie.

Carmen y Eleazar compartieron un baile con Carlisle y Esme, respectivamente.

Cuando la música pasa de "bailable" a "romántica para parejas". Varias personas regresan a sus asientos.

Garrett toma a Kate de la cintura y comienzan a mecerse siguiendo la canción, al igual que Benjamín y Tía quienes comparten un tierno beso.

Isabella camina fuera de la pista cuando alguien la toma de la mano, guiándola de vuelta al centro.

—Te dije que guardaras un baile para mí —murmura Ethan posando sus manos en la cintura de la castaña.

Ella sonríe y ambos comienzan a mecerse lentamente.

Mientras giran puede ver a Alice y Félix bailar juntos al igual que a Jasper y Rosalie, Carmen y Eleazar y, por supuesto, los novios.

Ethan guía con su mano la cabeza de la castaña para que la apoye en su hombro.

Siguen bailando despacio en silencio por unos minutos hasta son interrumpidos.

—¿Puedo robártela? —pregunta Christian embozando una sonrisa.

Ethan no luce muy emocionado por la idea, pero Isabella acepta.

—¿Cómo te la estás pasando? —dice él.

—Todo ha sido muy divertido —responde sonriente—. ¿Tú qué tal?

—¿Puedo serte sincero? —Isabella frunce el ceño sin entender y luego asiente. Christian se acerca hasta su oído y susurra—: _Creo que tu prima Irina se enamoró de mí._

Isabella ríe divertida. Gira su rostro hacia la mesa donde está sentada Irina y puede ver que la rubia prácticamente se la está comiendo con la mirada. No está muy feliz de verla bailar con Christian.

—Lo lamento mucho —responde ella—. Pero, ¿puedes culparla? Luces muy atractivo esta noche

En cuanto estas palabras salen de la boca de Isabella, se arrepiente inmediatamente.

—¿Te parezco atractivo? —pregunta Christian alzando una ceja.

El comentario salió tan natural de los labios de la castaña que Christian en verdad piensa que a ella le gusta. No hay nada de malo. A él también le gusta ella.

—Es mi turno —los interrumpe Elijah antes de que Isabella pueda emitir una respuesta.

Isabella suspira aliviada de dejar el momento incómodo de lado. Sin embargo, Christian en verdad quería escuchar una respuesta.

—¿Acaso interrumpí algo? —pregunta Elijah al ver a Isabella un tanto distraída.

—¿Qué? Ah. No, no. Nada.

Los dos siguen bailando hasta que la canción acaba y la música vuelve a ser bailable. De inmediato vuelve a estar rodeada por Kate, Benjamín y sus respectivas parejas.

Cuando uno se divierte el tiempo parece que pasa volando. Es por esto que Isabella está sorprendida al que el reloj marca 2:14am.

Todos los invitados ya se han ido. Carmen y Eleazar se están despidiendo de los recién casados y los hermanos Cullen.

Kate aprovecha esos momentos para despedirse de su prima.

—El próximo año, Garrett y yo nos mudaremos a Washington. Si vas a la Universidad puedes ir a visitarnos cuando quieras.

—Gracias, Kate.

—Todos son muy lindos contigo —dice la rubia refiriéndose a los nuevos hermanastros de la castaña—. Aún así, si tienes algún problema o ya no te apetece vivir con ellos, nuestra casa en Juneau es amplia.

—Estaré bien.

—Cuídate, Bella.

Las primas se despiden con un largo abrazo. Garrett espera a Kate afuera por lo que Isabella la acompaña hasta la salida. La castaña sigue despidiéndose agitando la mano hasta que el auto de Garrett desaparece al final de la calle.

La noche es cálida por lo que no necesita un abrigo. Pero le es inevitable frotar sus manos y tronar sus nudillos antes de entrar de nuevo.

Al girarse hacia las puertas, una sombra desconocida está recargada en la pared. La castaña debe parpadear un par de veces antes de reconocer a Edward en la oscuridad.

—¡Oh! No sabía que estabas aquí.

—Necesitaba un cigarro —dice el cobrizo sacando humo por la boca.

Isabella está por irse pero se arma de valor para hablar con Edward.

—Ohm. P-Perdón por lo de antes.

Edward le dedica una sonrisa torcida y, apagando su cigarro contra el asfalto, se posiciona frente a ella.

—No te disculpes, fue mi culpa —comienza a decir él—. Escucha: cualquier cosa que necesites aquí está mi tarjeta. No estoy viviendo con ustedes pero, si tienes algún inconveniente no dudes en llamarme.

—Muchas gracias —la castaña toma la tarjeta y al leerla, sus ojos casi se caen de sus órbitas—. ¡¿Trabajas en Naughty Dog?! —su tono de voz es de sorpresa y emoción—. Esa compañía hizo mi juego favorito.

—¿Te gustan los videojuegos? —pregunta Edward extrañado. Isabella no luce como una chica que siquiera sepa qué es una consola de juegos.

—Pues sí —responde Isabella un tanto avergonzada por su inesperada reacción—, "Demon's Blood", "Here With Us"…

—¿Jugaste "Demon's Blood"?

Edward luce impresionado.

—Lo pasé todo en una sola noche —alardea Isabella.

—¡Vaya! —se ríe el cobrizo—. Eres toda una caja de sorpresas, ¿no?

—Lo lamento… —dice Isabella.

—No me refería a eso —sonríe Edward—. Oye, entonces debe ser muy buena para haber terminado ese juego en una sola noche. ¿Te gustaría jugar el emulador de la siguiente parte?

—¿No te meterías en problemas por…?

Isabella no puede terminar su frase pues ve a Emmett salir del salón.

—¿Bella? —pregunta Emmett frunciendo el ceño, pensando que la castaña estaba sola—. ¿Qué haces aquí…? —Al ver que está con su hermano mayor, Emmett cambia su rostro de asombro por uno de enfado—. Te espero adentro —dice tajante.

Esta es la segunda vez que Emmett se comporta de manera rara respecto a Edward.

¿Acaso hay algo que no le están contando?

—Sé que esto sonará muy extraño pero —dice Edward repentinamente—, ¿cómo ha estado Emmett en estos días?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No lo sabías? —la castaña niega con la cabeza—. Por poco lo sacan del equipo de Basquetbol. Ahora está en la banca. Pensé que, como vives con él, tal vez sabrías algo.

—_Pues me dijo que no le gustaba que viviera con ellos y estando borracho, casi nos besamos. Pero nada fuera de lo ordinario —piensa ella con sarcasmo._

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunta Edward al ver que Isabella se quedó sin palabras. De pronto, su celular resuena estruendoso. El cobrizo lo saca de su bolsillo y lee la pantalla—. Es de la oficina…—Isabella sigue perdida en sus pensamientos. Edward para tratar de cambiar de tema, le murmura—: Olvida lo que te dije, Bella.

**XXX**

—Antes de irnos, ¿podríamos tomarnos una foto todos juntos? —pide Esme dentro del salón. Varios meseros ya han comenzando a asear el lugar. Ya no hay ningún invitado.

—Cariño, nos tomaron miles de fotos —ríe Carlisle dándole un beso en la sien.

—Lo sé —se lamenta Esme—, pero quiero una con todos nuestros hijos.

—Tengo que irme ya, mamá —dice Edward desesperado por regresar a la oficina.

—No te tomará más de cinco segundos —repone Esme con tristeza.

—Siempre tienes una excusa para todo —rezonga Rosalie en voz alta.

—¿A ti quién te preguntó? —dice Edward a la defensiva.

—No le contestes así a Rose —la defiende su mellizo, Demetri.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo —suspira Christian.

—No te hagas la víctima, Christian —dice Ethan poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—A veces se comportan como si tuvieran dos años —musita Jasper.

—¿Disculpa? Ser el mayor no te hace el más maduro —dice Alice.

—Eres la menos apropiada para decir eso, Alice —contraataca Matt.

—Escuchen todos al niño bonito —se ríe Jacob.

—¿Van a empezar ustedes dos? —dice severo Félix.

—Sólo es una foto —murmura Emmett.

—Ya cállense todos. Hagamos esto de una vez —añade finalmente Elijah.

La dinámica de los 12 hermanos Cullen es bastante peculiar.

El fotógrafo acomoda a las tres damas de honor junto a los novios mientras que distribuye por estatura a los demás.

—¿Listos? —llama el fotógrafo. Da la indicación y pidiéndoles grandes sonrisas, dispara la cámara—. ¡Perfecto!

—¿Nos vamos ya a casa? —le pregunta Esme a Isabella pasando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros desnudos.

La castaña asiente feliz.

Es oficial. Su padre y Esme son esposos y ahora es parte de una familia que alberga doce hermanos más.

**XXX**

Han pasado algunos días desde la boda. Edward, al llegar a su departamento, encuentra en su mesa un paquete con una nota.

_Te lo manda Esme. _

_Ponlo de decoración. Te quiero._

_- Alice_

Edward frunce el ceño mientras revuelve el interior del paquete. Pone los ojos en blanco al ver lo que le han mandado.

Es una fotografía ampliada con un marco metálico. Es la fotografía que Esme les pidió al final que se tomaran todos juntos.

Un par de maullidos hace que el cobrizo bufe.

—Sí, sí. Ya entendí —dice él adentrándose a la cocina y sirviéndoles su comida en un gran platón.

Sus dos gatos comen despacio mientras él sigue admirando la fotografía.

Una sonrisa forman sus labios al ver el rostro de Isabella. Está por guardar el marco en un cajón cuando otro rostro llama su atención.

Emmett.

Su hermano menor mira de reojo a Isabella, en su rostro puede leerse su interés por la castaña.

—Por favor, Emmett —dice Edward—, no me digas que tú también…

**XXX**

* * *

**Readers! Lamento la tardanza. Este capítulo tenía que abarcar muchas cosas pero creo que resultó bien.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los readers que dejaron su review. **

**Algunas me preguntaban que si tengo grupo en FB. La respuesta es Sí. **

**Emilia Hale me ayudó a crear uno, allí encontrarán fotos de los personajes y vestuarios. **

**Si quieres ser parte de este grupo, simplemente agrega a Emilia Hale a FB y mándale un inbox o escríbele en su muro tu petición al grupo. **

**(El link de su FB está en este perfil)**

**También, otra cosa que quería decirles es que ya estoy trabajando en un nuevo fanfic, se llama: _"Dime Que Me Amas"._**

**Si quieren verlo el link estará en el grupo y si no, en youtube busca: "Dime que me amas trailer" y allí aparecerá.**

**Espero ansiosa sus reviews. ¿Ya tienen algún hermano favorito? Háganmelo saber.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

_**OUR REQUIEM**_


End file.
